


I use everyone I ever meet

by Bishop_thedork (3rr0r_P0en1x)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Emotions, Eret and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Fights, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Men Crying, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Respawn AU, Rituals, Sad Wilbur Soot, Sad everyone, Selective Amnesia, Self-Hatred, Snowball Fight, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Swords, Tags Are Hard, Tommy is child, Tommy knows, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur and Techno are twins, Will doesn't die, angry most of the time, but boiii is he hurt, but it hurts, but pssht, every day, fight me on this, mentioned - Freeform, or pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rr0r_P0en1x/pseuds/Bishop_thedork
Summary: ||Title from Your sister was right||After Wilbur suceeded in blowing up Manberg he didn't suceeded in dying. His family brought him home to their childhood home to rest and get better. But after one month in a come things get everthing, just not better.But they're family, and they will always be. No matther what.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, None, Wilbur Soot & Everyone, past Wilbur/Sally
Comments: 54
Kudos: 407





	1. I hate to say it

**Author's Note:**

> I actuall speedrun this fanfiction. But I'm happy how it turned out.  
> Tags may change with the chapters because of triggers so please read them once in a while. 
> 
> If you see mistakes, please let me know. :)
> 
> You can make requests for this story! I will make an extra serie for this so you can wish for everthing not just this AU :D .

Wilbur looked into the mirror, the first time since he woke up from his one month long coma. He really looked like shit, his eyes were sunken in and he had big bags underneath them. He woke up a few days ago, but he didn't had the power to walk to the bathroom. Phil told him how, when he blew up L'Manberg, a single TNT went off a bit later as Wil was screaming at Phil to kill him. No one had noticed it, being to distracted of each others presence.

His dad barely catched him as he was flung to the side of the room, that didn't stop his head from hitting the wall a bit too harsh. Since then he was at their old house, where he lived his whole childhood. If he could call it that, with him being ignored as far as he remembered.

So now here he was, hiding in the bathroom on shaky legs like the coward he was. He didn't recognized the man that looked back to him from the mirror image. The image looking more death than alive.

It was the middle of the night so no one would be disturbed by his cries and muffled screams that he couldn't control anymore. His body curled in on himself as soon as he found himself on the cold floor, sobbing and crying in his hand.

He was trying to regret the things he did, he really tried. Tried so hard. But the voices and the music in his head were just too loud and told him that he didn't do anything wrong.

Tommy didn't looked him in the eyes anymore so he doesn't leave his room anymore when he knows the younger one is around in the house somewhere.

Technoblade could look at him but Wilbur didn't want him to, his eyes showing a knowing look. Which knowledge, Will didn't know. Most of the time he got out of his way whenever he would cross path with his older brother. On day 3 he didn't left the room altogether.

Then there was his dad, Philza. He was the only one allowed in his room, on good days. On bad days Wilbur hated his dad, hated the look of pity in his eyes. Hated himself even more.

_So why are the voices in his head telling him not to regret, that he did everything right?_

"Wilbur?" Will shot up from the ground of the bathroom, looking panicked to the door. His body was stiff, telling him that he probably laid there a few hours. Philza had called his name through the door, sounding concerned the more he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Will are you okay in there? Please say something we're worried about you."

"We?" He opened the door a bit to see Phil, Techno and Tommy standing behind it.

"Yeah we big W, where you in there the whole night?"

Wilbur just looked at him emotionless, feeling to numb to show anything emotional for his little brother. His hand twitched uncomfortable on the door knob, ready to slam the door back closed and in their faces.

"Wilbur say something" Technos deep and rough voice softly echoing in his ears, breaking through the voices in his head "It's okay to break sometimes. We all did at some point." The taller one grinded his teeth together, going a few steps forward, out of the bathroom.

"Good think I'm not going to break then I guess." He hissed at his adoptive brother, closing the door behind him and looking at his family. Challenging them to say something.

"You don't have to to this and you know it." Technos voice again (Why did his voice broke through the loud voices in his head), having moved in front of Tommy. The latter one looking scared, his eyes having a far away look in them.

"Tommy stop looking at me like this!" Will growled as he took satisfaction in seeing how the blond boy flinched.

"Phil take Tommy downstairs, I'll handle the child." Wilbur was going to ignore this. "Please don't kill each other. We had enough deaths the last months." Phil said with a sad voice, taking Tomy down with him. Wilbur heard the front door open and close seconds after.

"Let's go to your room Wilbur, come on." He went to take Wilburs hand but the other boy jerked his hand away, hissing at his brother.

"Don't fucking touch me!" He went to his room, letting Techno follow behind him. An awkward silence laid between the two brothers as both parties were standing in the room, neither of them knowing how to start the conversation.

_Not after they know what they both did wrong the last few months._

_Or right, in Wilburs eyes._

"How are you feeling?" Techno broke the silence after some time, he sounded nervous Will realized, which didn't fit his king like character at all.

Wilbur frowned at the question, glaring at his brother "What do you care!?"

"I try to help you here, goddammit. At least try to get better for fucks sake."

"Again, what do you care? It isn't as if I wanted to be here right now." That got Technoblades attention, he looked shocked at his brother, stepping a bit closer to him.

"What? Will you don't mean that." That brought a laugh to Wills lips. A laugh that reached his eyes.

"Don't play dump Technoblade. I was in a coma for a whole fucking month, as if Dad didn't tell you what happened in the room."

He saw Techno saying something, but he didn't hear a single word coming out of his mouth.

His thoughts going back to the place where he died. Or would have.

_Kill me Phil, just kill me! Murder me! They all want you to! They want me death. Just look at them._

_It was never meant to be._

_MY UNFINISHED SYMPHONY, FOREVER UNFINISHED!_

"Wilbur!?" Will jumped at Technos voice. Bringing him back to the present. His hands were shaking, having them at his head and gripping his hair tight so that it hurt. "Will look at me! You're okay. You're save." That brought Will to smile, even laugh, once again.

"Was I ever Technoblade?" His brother kept his mouth shut, not really knowing what to say. Will understood him, he would have the same reaction. Eventually.

He straightened his back and walked past Techno to the door, swaying to one side to another with each step he took.

"Will!" Techno got in his way as he stepped in the hallway. Blocking his path to the stairs directly.

"Get out of my way Technoblade." He tried to sound intimidating, but his voice cracked from disuse.

"What if I don't? You gonna go crazy on me and kill me? We both know you don't stand a chance." Techno smiled. Oh how Willbur wanted to get this smile from his lips. "If you want to go out, we can go out. But you're not going alone. You can barely stand on your own two feet." Techno continued.

The voices in his head got louder, mixing up with the loud static music. Telling him to just kill Techno, he would respawn in a few hours. It wouldn't be a big deal. But checking his inventar he saw that he hadn't any weapon on him. Where came the fucking music from?! In the back of his head Willbur heard the front door opening and closing again, signaling that the youngest and his dad were back. Probably thinking that the two oldest got it under control. They would be strongly mistaken when they thought that. Techno was talking too, but this time his deep voice didn't cut through any thoughts in his head. Sadly, Willbur thought for a short time.

He just wanted to be gone. To the place where Sally was. He knew Sally was safe, so where she was he would be safe. With her and Fundy.

_Where was Fundy?_

Oh how he missed the two.

_Who was Fundy again?_

"Will? Techno?" New voices. No, Phils voice. Was he real? When did he come back? Where was he? Why did he leave him alone?

"Son?" A soft hand touches his shoulders and he shivers at the touch. He looked to the person next to him, Phil. His eyes were soft and held the whole world in them. So much knowledge that neither one of the brothers could ever hold.

"Hmm?" Willbur hummed softly, feeling tired all of sudden.

Why was he alway so tired?

Where even was he?

"I think you should go to bed. You are really not looking too good there."

"Why am I here Dad?" His knees buckled underneath him, bringing him down on the floor. His dad and brothers right besides him, having gone down with him out of concern.

"Because we love you you bitch. And without you it would be boring as fuck in this house."

"Tommy!" Techno hissed. Tommy just shrugged next to Wilbur. Not saying anything.

"I'm just so tired. Of everything." Will closed his eyes, letting his body lean against his dad's.

"I know Son and I'm so sorry about that. I should have been there for you guys. Much earlier so I could have stopped it."

Wilbur just shook his head tiredly. "You couldn't have done anything."

He let his eyes close on themselves. Someone picked him up, succeeding in it even if he was the biggest on out of the SBI's. He was too far gone to feel the bed under him as he got laid down.

His family not leaving him the whole time he slept.

_But he would have forgotten that the next time he will wake up. Already with new voices in his head._


	2. Don't trust english boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur wakes up again. This time it's better till it isn't and then it's better again.  
> He meets two new (old) people and gets to talk to his twinbrother some more.  
> Bonding time is in it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this chapter but at the same time I like it. I'll propably will propably edit it some time later. 
> 
> Triggers aren't really there. Some flashbacks.

Two days.

Wilbur needed two days to fully wake up again and move around. Phil told him he needed it when he made his way downstairs. Wilbur just shrugged, looking around the living room.

_Everything seemed familiar, but he wouldn’t tell his family that._

He couldn’t remember his talk with Technoblade, his twin had asked him if everything was alright between the three of them after this. Wilbur just looked stupidly at him and nodded, not wanting to talk. The family pictures of past times were much more interesting.

“Hey big W! Finally you’re awake. We missed you and your depressed E-Boy mood.” Tommy sprinted in the room, as if the explosions and the trauma never happened. He swung his arms around Wils body, crushing him in a big hug.

Wilbur just smiled, still confused about what happened.

Weren’t they just sitting on top of the walls in L’Manberg? Or this cave? No! They were standing on top of a podium and were reading some papers.

“The election!” Wil remembered all of sudden. His brothers looked at him with a look of concern and confusement.

“What's with the election Wil? That was like months ago. Should I bring Phil?” Tommy turned around to run out of the door, probably to fetch their dad from the kitchen or wherever he was, but before the young one could sprint away Wilbur got a hold on his shirt.

“No need to worry Tommy, I was just in a memory. Nothing concerning, right?” Wil smiled with a slight threatening tone to his voice, making Tommy gulp but nodd nonetheless.

“I’m not even two minutes gone from the room and you guys are planning something behind my back?” The smiling voice of Phil rang through the room, the man was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, drying his hands on a kitchen towel.

“It’s nothing dad. Just Tommy being a gremlin child like always. Am I right dear little brother?” Wil ruffled Tommy's hair playfully. Making him groan and move out of the way.

“Okay, if you say so. I just wanted to tell you guys that breakfast is ready.” Phil smiled, again.

_He couldn’t see this smile anymore. It was just too much._

“I’ll join later, I want to take a walk outside.. Get some fresh air.” Wil smiled, and walked to the door, getting his shoes on and existing it. He heard a soft call from Phil to not walk too far away.

He just smiled to himself at this, wanting to do exactly as his father had told him not to. He felt like a dirty crime boy today, he was in a good mood and he wanted to just walk around and be this boy again that he was this many years ago as a child.

As he walked through the forest different memories plagued his mind.

Some of them were good, he remembers the smell of bread, the wind and the sun on his skin as he won the revolution. He remembered the laughs and the cries that came with it.

He remembered some bad ones too.

He remembered the cold, such coldness. He remembers explosions ( _why was it so cold_ ) and he remembers white eyes full of pity and apologises ( _it is cold, please someone make the cold go away!!_ )

He remembers his son...how was his name again. ( _cold_ )

Wil didn’t know how far or how long he walked, but he knew that he was tired and cold.

_Why was he cold when the sun was shining?_

His body leaned against the nearest tree, feeling the tiredness slowly creeping up to his mind. He will close his eyes for a second. Just a little moment before he goes back to his family home.

“Wilbur?” He flinched as Technos voice came up behind him, turning around he saw his brother standing there, watching him being nothing but a burden to the world ( ~~he should write a song about it~~ ).

His brother didn’t look the slightest like him, he dyed his hair pink at a young age and let it grow long. His glasses were replaced with sharp eyes that could scare every orphan, and actual enemy.

_(He was scared of him too)_

"What are you doing out here? Phil is worried 'bout you." Techno moved to sit next to his brother.

"He shouldn't be." Will said slowly, fixing a stick with his eyes that lay in front of him ( _coldness_ )

"That's the second time." Techno said out of nowhere.

"What second time?" Will froze, his eyes moving to his twins. Said twin stood up, brushing the dirt of his knees and helping the other up.

_"The second time you're talking about not being alive."_

"Shut up Techno, you don't know what you're talking about." Will growled, why was he feeling unsafe all of sudden.

"Oh I know what I'm talking about. I asked Phil about what happened in the room, Wilbur."

_The coldness was back._

Will shivered, his hands were shaking as he walked back towards the house. Ignoring his brother's shouts.

He didn't know what Techno was talking about, he didn't know which room or what happened in it. He just wanted to sleep ( _he wouldn't feel the cold if he slept_ ).

Technoblade was following him, having given up on talking to his twin brother.

Together they stepped in their home, being greeted by a concerned Philza. "Wilbur." Phil said but the man just walked past him in his room.

Or so he thought, his walk faltered as he saw someone sitting in the kitchen, he turned around to look at the person. Or more likely two, as one was standing a bit away at the kitchen counter.

Brown eyes met his first, the girl was smiling at him. An open, wide and gentle smile that held beauty in it that Will couldn’t describe.

“Oh I forgot to tell you that we would have guests today. I’m sorry Wilbur.” Phil came up behind him and smiled.

_Will didn’t like the smile anymore._

“We can go if it’s too much.” A deep voice cut through his fog of thoughts, and it wasn’t Technos voice. It wasn’t as rough as his brother.

He looked up and immediately white eyes locked on his brown one. He recognized these eyes.

_White eyes full of pity and apologises_

_Explosions_

_Screams_

_Water_

_Smoke_

_Blood_

~~_A dark room full of empty chests_ ~~

“Son are you okay?” Phil was by his side, holding him up as his knees buckled underneath him. His headache was back and his eyes stung as he was thrown into the past.

“I think it is better when you go, we can talk later.” He heard Technos voice as he led the guests to the door and out of the house.

Phils voice called out to him as he stood up once again, standing on shaking legs. He vaguely remembered that it was the same two days ago, but he didn’t know for sure.

“It’s okay, I’m okay...I just need some time alone. I...I’ll...I’ll be in my room. Sorry.” He mumbled silently as he made his way upstairs to said room.

He closed the door a bit too strongly, a tat too loud but he didn’t care.

Why was he here? He didn’t remember much but he knew that this man wasn’t nice, or were his memories playing tricks with him?

“I won't ask if you’re okay but can we talk about something really quick?” Will flinched as Technos voice was behind him.

Why was his brother always there? Why couldn’t he just-

“Yeah sure.” Will sat himself done on the ground, his brother sat himself next to him, his long pink hair sprawling out on the ground behind his body. Wilbur remembered him braiding it. He took a strand and let it run through his fingers “Can I braid it?” He asked shyly, looking to his brother's eyes, after a nood Will seated himself behind his twin and began braiding. Feeling happy all of sudden “So what you wanna talk about dear brother?” Willbur smiled widely as he combed his fingers through the long pink hair.

Techno was silent, overthinking how he was gonna ask what was on his mind.

“How much do you remember?” An orphan with a needle could have been dropped in the room and everyone would have heard it.

“What?” Will smiled, but shaky. Just smile, Wilbur, everything will be alright.

“I think you heard my question. I noticed it and so has Phil. We’re not angry at you. We understand it when you forget things.”

“Really? You’re not gonna replace me or kill me?” Wilbur tried to concentrate on braiding, on strand over the other and then the other over the last one. You can do it Wilbur!

“Yeah, the only thing we want is trust, your trust. You need to tell us such things, we can help you understand better and learn the things you forgot. Or will forget.”

Wilbur nodded, still smiling, happy that he didn’t get kicked out. He didn’t even know why he had thought of that, they’re his family after all.

Wilbur laughed, suddenly feeling like a little child, he leaned forward to wrap his arms around his brother. Hugging him hard and not letting go even when Techno complained about his hair being tugged. But Will just laughed harder, falling over and just laying on his brother, enjoying the moment. Even Techno laughed, a bit rough but he did nonetheless, that made Wilbur even more happy.

“I’m sorry about not telling you guys. I really am. I just didn’t know that I forget things and when I realize I don’t know how to say it.”

“It’s no problem. Sometimes people forget bad things that are happening to them, or happened in that matter. It’s just your subconscious trying to cope with the events that took place.”

“Sounds like you know a bit about it.But yeah, you’re right. My mind is probably just saving me from breaking or something like that.”

He felt Techno nood. They were silent after this for some time, listening to the sounds outside of the room.

They heard Phil singing loudly (and badly) in the kitchen, Tommy playing outside with another voice by his side. That got Wills attention. He sprang up and to the window, looking outside he saw another boy, probably in Tommy's age with brown hair.

Techno joined him by his side “That’s Tubbo. We found him a few years ago at the side of the road in a bos. Tubbox. He’s a good kid.”

Wilbur nodded, watching the two boys play fighting. “What happened to his face?” Will noticed the scars there, big and ugly ones. Not ugly in looking but ugly in the size.

“It’s not a story for me to tell. I’m sorry.” Techno said, Will noticed the hesitation in his twin's voice. But thinking about it hurt a little bit.

_||“He won’t hurt you”||_

_||“I thought you said he wouldn’t hurt me?”||_

“Will?” The deep voice cut through his swirl of thoughts. He turned around, a strained smile plastered on his face “Yes brother?”

“Are you okay? You look a bit pale.”

“Yes, I’m pretty fine. Just...some things i remembered.” He sat himself down on his bed.

“What did you remember?” Technos voice was soft, spoken carefully. But Will just smiled soft, a sincere smile this time as he stood up again. He made his way to the door, wanting something to eat.

Before he stepped out of the room he turned around once again, facing his brother.

_ “I just remembered fireworks. Really colorful fireworks” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAYYY ANOTHER CHAPTER! POG 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it and if so please think about leaving a comment and a Kudo :3 I really like reading and communicating with you guys. 
> 
> Have anice day/night and take care of yourself!


	3. A fucking waste of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets new informations and it doesn't go as planned. But again, they're family till the end.

As it turned out Tubbo and Wilbur got along really well. Both of them, together with Tommy, sitting on the gras and joking around. Tubbo talking about bees and flowers. Techno watched them from the door, smiling to himself that his brother was happy.

“You talked to him I assume?” Phil stepped next to him, watching his 3 adopted sons having fun.

“Yeah, like we thought. He doesn’t remember much but we didn’t talk about what or what he doesn’t remember. He just said he remembers fireworks after he spaced out a second seeing Tubbo.” He sat himself down on the porch, Phil following him “You don’t think…?” Techno just nodded “I think the firework from the festival, yes. But I don’t think he knows anything about the festival. As far as I know he didn’t see much, he searched the button. We should ask him later, as a family.”

Phil smiled “Yeah, as a family.” He said softly and faced his sons again.

Tommy tried to throw himself on Tubbo after said kid made some joke, because Will and him were laughing and probably having problems breathing, Tommy blushed red. “You can’t hit me Tommy!” Tubbo was standing and running away from his best friend, screaming loudly.

“And why not?!?!” Tommy followed him, screaming back so that everyone heard it. Tubbo slowed down abruptly so that Tommy crashed into him. It was a second silent till both boys got their breaths under control. Tubbo smiled widely “I’ll tell you why Tommy Innit! Because I’m a lawyer!” And with that he began to run away again.

“You can’t just run away and say you’re a lawyer Tubbo!” Tommy ran after him, again. Leaving Willbur alone, but he seemed to not mind at all. He watched his little brothers and the sky, it looked really bright today. But he had the feeling that it would rain soon, and when it starts it won’t be pretty.

_||Every minute the water will rise||_

_||”He approaches fast. Wilbur help me!”||_

_||”You can’t live without me or something Wilbur!”||_

“Schlatt?” Wilbur looked up and around him, where was Schlatt? He stood up and made his way to techno and Philza, who were sitting at the front porch, happily chatting together. Stopping to look at him as he approached.

“Hey Wilbur. Did you have fun?” Phil moved over, making room for him in the middle of Techno and him. He let himself slide down to sit next to his two family members and with a little nood he said yes.

“I just remember something.” Wilbur mumbled, leaning against Phil.

“Oh yeah? What is it?” But Wilbur shrugged with his shoulders.

“I don’t know, I remember rain and water. It was rising really fast, I was there with Schlatt.

You remember Schlatt?”

Phil tensed a bit and looked to Techno over his son's shoulder.

“Yeah, I remember him. It was a good world from what you told me I think.”

They threatened the question that came from Wilburs mouth, both men tensing up “Where is Schlatt? The last thing I remember is him standing next to me on the podium.”

“He’s…” Phil hesitated a bit, not knowing what to tell his son.

“He’s at L’Manberg, watching over everything till we’re back.”

“I think I want to go to L’Manberg...just to see how it’s going. Can we-”

“No” Techno interrupted him “You’re not stable enough, a lot has changed there and I don’t think you’re ready to see it all.” Wilbur tried to stay happy, even if the words of his brother cut deep.

“We will tell you later everything. After dinner, as a family. But not now.” Phil looked to Techno, not knowing what to say.

Will stayed silent, not even nodding. But he stood up and stretched himself.

“I’ll trust you Technoblade.” He said quietly and went into the houses, sighting as the coolness washed over him.

With quick steps he went into his room and sat himself down into a chair, pulling an empty book from the table and searching for a quill. When he had one he opened the book to some random page in the middle of it, softly pressing down so that the sides would stay and not get in his way as he was writing in it.

**_ Things I remember _ **

t _he smell of bread_

_wind and the sun_

_children laughing_

_the election_

_the war_

_caves_

_f̷̰͝i̴̦͗r̷͉̄e̷̟̽w̶͉͋o̴̩͠r̶̜̾k̸̦͒s̷̓͜_

_explosions_

_white eyes_

_water_

_Ī̸͎͛ ̸͖̲͚̠̓̀ṙ̵̞͈͔̺̏̇̀e̷͓̅̐m̴͕̺̙̹͐͋̿ḛ̶͆̈̈̚m̸̧̧͔͎̽̀̄b̷͉͍̯̺͛e̸̛͖͍̙̬͒̀͌r̵̠̭̰̭̈́̈́̒̑ ̷̠̼̏̃͘m̸̤̥̱͊̕͜y̴̡̮̥͝ ̴͕̈͒͋s̴̱̆̕̚͝o̴̙͂̉͘n̶̘̫̿̉-̴̘͠ I̶͓̳̮̟̬̲̗͍͉̹̟͑̏͑͗̃̈̂̏̓͐͋̉̈̄͋̽͆͆͒̕͘̚̕͝ ̸̨̘̹̠̝̥̼̦̘̯̘̮͈͚̫̥͉͎̳͓̼͖̪̤͇̲̼̪̬͖̪̮͈͔̯͌̈̄̓̏̋̈́̂̓̎͌̈́̅͋́̅̑̽͒͑̇͊̏͜͜͠͠d̴̨̨̧̮̠̩͍̝͍̣̫̭̺͓͎͉̺̗͇͍̻̙̻̤͇̤̳̳̖̩̠͔̲͔͖̯̻̊̈́̓͊́̄͠ợ̸̧̢̧̡͈͎̗̟̲͚͇̗̜͎̦͔͕̣̩̥̩̭̩̣͇͍͉̭̘̦̦̝̤̎̓̀̉̔͆̄͛̈́͐͗̍̎̌̇̇͆̓̋̊̄̈̈́̉͒̐͗̄̌̍̋͆̕͜͜͠ͅņ̸̡̢̧̢̨̧̡͍̞̰̠͈̜̺̠̤̱̪̤̼͕̺̫͎̻͍͓͔̾̌̉͊̉̿̐̈́̏͗̓̏̍̾̌̈͑̌͗̐̄͑̌̇̇̊̎̚͝͠͠'̵̨̧̢̫̜̫͉̠̜̗̘̭̘͓̫̼̻̝̮͖͕̫̋̉̃́͆̒̄̿̈̇͒̅̊̿͂͐͐̂̚͜͜t̴̢̨̨̨̠̳̤͉̗͍͖̗͖͈̞̹̫͉̟̖̙͇͖̭̠̲̹̬͖̩̜̣̟̖̃͋̉͌̈͂̅̋̀̈́̈́̑́̍̈͘͜͝ͅ ̸̢̛̛͖͎͎̝̣̥̼͓͙̩̜͓̰̖̜̈̈́͒͊̎̄̿͗̾̆̉̏̽͂̈̿̉́̄̑̑͊̊̒̔̒̀̈́̏́͝r̶̢̢̛̛̜̲̘͍̬̯̬͚̪̙͔̺̗̗̬̩̜̫̩̙͔̲̬͓̝̲̮̙̈́̔͊̔̓̈́͛̂̽̄͑̔͆͐̊̒̈́̆͌̓̔̚͘̕͜͜ę̶̰͖̳̬̤̬͉̪̺̅̇̎̑͑̇̍̌̌̏̿̈́̈́͆̊͊͑̕͘͝͠m̶̨̢̢̘̻͇̹̟̙̥͓͈̥͖̠̥̭̳͎̰̞̳̮̳̠̘̦̞͇͙̲̖͔̙̲̦̮̟͙͋́͊̅͑̍̓̈́̉̈̉̆͌͗̒̽̔͒̓̐̇̒̍̽͛́͘͘͝͝ͅͅe̵̛̼͓͍͐͒̓̾̎͂̓̀̓́̊̓̅̑̊̒̚͠m̴͚̙̪̣̭̗̐̈́͊̂͆̓̉̈͝b̷̨̢̢͖͈͓͚̜͕̲̘̯̦̯͇̤̝̜̞̝̥͍̩̳̦̃̃͑͊̐͗̐̀̓̓̍͂̽͌̇͘͝͠e̵̟̲̰͇̪̥͕͙̰͍̣̽̅͠ŕ̷̢̧̛̰͍̦̘̘͖̟̥̼̩̹͇͍̙̖̩͖̼̫̪̙̝͚͙͇̞͆̔̿͊͌̾͗̏͛͑͌̇̅͗̈́̄̔͂̿̊̅̈́̿͘͝͝͠͠ͅͅ ̵̛̛̱̤͈̙̤̣̟̬̓͐̈̈̑̃̈́̈́̐̐̉̿͛͂́͐͆̒̋̕͝͝͝ͅĥ̴̢̛͓̪̲̫̳̩̘̩̖̼͖̳̝̟̘̣̝̪͚̼̪̻̥͔̿̃̀̃́͐͐͋͂̊̽̌̐̿͂̊̀̒́̑̓̂̋̓̿̏̈́̒̐̀̑̕͘̚̕͝͝͝͝i̷̛̗̖͔̹̅̍̋̑͊͋̑̒͋̈́̎̿̃̀̾͗͑͌̆̇̀̒̈́̿̇̌̾̌̚͠͝͝͠ś̵̢̢̢̡̟͙̤̹͇͈̙̯̦̻̗͔̘͔̜̭̃̃̒̆͂̆͂̿́̑̉̈́̊͊͌̀͗̽̏̀̊̉̕͝͝͠ ̷̨̭̞̯̙̗͈̳̘̹͓̞̞͇̬͋̏̓̿̊̋̀͂́̍̓̓̉̃͒͌͗̋̚̚̚͘͜͝ņ̴̡̫̪̜͓̯̠͚̜̫̭͇͚̫̰̠͙̣̖̠̻̜̲͈̲̰̫̲̹̯̳̲̫̓̃́́͆̓̅͜ͅą̸̡̼͇̲̩̫̠̱̭͓̙͖̤̬̞̖͈̞̗̤͉̞͑̉̈́̃͋̉̉̓̓̉̇̄͠m̸̧̡̩̖͓͔̳̠̗̘̦̹̖͈̺͓͉͔̯̭͍̗̼̥̱̺͍͚͚͆͒͂͆̔̾̀̑̿͜ͅe̶̡̲͚̻̼̦̟͍̙̜̤̩̝͇͚̖͖͈̭͕̝̼̽̾͜͠ͅ_

_I probably don’t even have a son and my mind is playing tricks on me…_

He couldn’t remember more so he closed the book and laid it back on the table to his other books, leaning back in the chair he sighed and looked around the room, he was pretty tired from talking with Tubbo and Tommy so he should probably lay down a bit so that he was awake for dinner and for the talk that techno wanted to have with him.

He was nervous about it, not knowing what Techno will tell him. But at the same time he was curious, why couldn’t he see his own nation? As far as he remembered POG2020 won with 45%. Did something go wrong?

He put his beanie down from his brown hair, feeling little knots in it. He would need to brush it soon but first a little nap. He laid said beanie on the side of his bed and got in, laying himself over the covers due to the sun shining and bringing heat in the room. It would all be good, everything will be alright and he could see L’Manberg again.

Even gaining back his memories, but a little voice in the back of his head told him that he wouldn’t want anything back.

“Hey, big W?” A soft voice woke him up from his slumber, someone was touching his shoulder in a gentle way to get him to wake up fully.

“Hm…? Tommy, what is it?” He sat himself on the edge of the bed and yawns, how late was it?

“Yeah, dinner is ready and we want to talk to you. Techno told you or?”

Will just nodded, standing and following his little brother down in the kitchen. Techno and Phil were already seated and were waiting for him, probably.

“Sorry.” Will mumbled and sat himself down next to Techno. “No need to apologize Will, We understand when you need a break. It must be exhausting playing with Tommy and Tubbo.” Phil smiled, ignoring the ‘HEY’ from Tommy.

Will was silent but he too had a soft smile on his lips.

“You guys wanted to talk to me about what happened.” He said softly, eating his soup, not really tasting anything. Strange.

From the corner of his eyes he saw Techno laying down his spoon.

“We will tell you some things before you go to L’Manberg. Not everything, because we, Phil, me and even Tommy, agreed that it would set you off into another panic attack or such state. I hope you understand that.” It was more a question but Wilbur nodded nonetheless. He didn’t want to upset his family any more, he just wanted some information.

“Ok, so L’Manberg is now called New L’Manberg and.. a lot has changed, the walls got taken down-”

“What?!” Will stands abruptly, not believing his twin's word. He knew the guy with the white eyes built them and he was the bad guy, but the walls where everything that L’Manberg had. In his opinion.

“Will sit down and let Techno talk. Please.” Phil looked him in the eyes, death serious.Will sat himself down again, pushing his soup a bit away because his hunger was gone. He felt sick even. He catched Tommys eyes from the other side of the table, they held pity in them and sorrow. (Will would soon know that they held so much more)

“Tubbo is president, and he’s doing a good job. Even if I don’t really like it, the kid is damn good at this job.” Wilbur nodded, not daring to say anything.

Then there was silence, Techno looked a bit uncomfortable continuing the talk, even Phil skirmed a bit and looked to his empty bowl.

That went on for a few minutes, till Tommy interrupted the stillness.

_“New L’Manberg lies in ruins.”_

Wilbur looked at Tommy and laughed a few seconds till his face fell serious and he looked cold at his little brother “Don’t joke around with such words Tommy, you don’t know what they can do.”

“I wish I was joking Wilbur.”

Will looked to his other family members, but both of them stayed silent. Confirming with silence the words of the youngest one.

“No...that can’t be...the last thing I remember is the election. The election was one month ago, on the 22 of September, you guys told me I was in a coma for one month...The election didn’t go out of control so that anyone would have reasons to blow up the country…” He felt the beginning of a panic attack starting but he didn’t want to lose his grip on reality just now. He wanted answers.

“Will, the election was more than a month ago. We have the 20th of december.” Tommy answered again, stone cold. Since when could he look this cold? What happened?

“Wilbur?” Phil stood by his side, ready to touch his shoulder or something but Will jerked away, pushing his dad away from him with brute force that got the others standing up and shouting.

“Will what the actuall fuck?!” Tommy screamed.

“Don’t what the fuck me TommyInnit! Don’t you dare!” Will was shaking, he couldn’t see right, his vision was haunted with colorful lights and darkness at the same time. It was too much, he didn’t even realise that he pushed Phil hard against the nearest kitchen counter.

“You hurt him Wilbur!” What? Will looked up to see Phil leaning against said counter, breathing deep,probably to control the pain. He hadn't pushed him so hard, did he?

“Dad?” Will wanted to step to his father but Tommy and Techno got in his way, protecting their dad.

“I think we talked enough for today Wilbur.”

Will shook his head “I didn’t want to push him, please.”

“You didn’t want to but you did Wilbur. I think it’s enough for today, like I said. Get some rest, sleep.”

“Fuck you Technoblade, fuck you.” He growled and walked out of the kitchen. But instead of walking to his room he walked out of the front door, ignoring the faint protests of his father. But no one followed him, good. He wanted to be alone, for once in his life. He walked to the beach, sitting himself down on the sand and just stargazing.

_At this moment he was too far gone in his thoughts to notice the person standing a few meters behind him and watching his suffering._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POG another chapter! At this rate I start to fall in love with it.  
> A new character is there too, guess who? 
> 
> Hope you had fun reading it.  
> Have a good day/night and take care of yourself!


	4. You deserve the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur finally talks to the person who is watching him every night he goes to the beach. 
> 
> The Sleepy Boys Inc. are celebrating christmas plus two special guests which are soon to be family too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the Hits and the Kudos! It means a lot to me and I'm just happy. I really hope I get everyones expections for this story up and you guys are happy to read it. 
> 
> This chapter is a FLOOF chapter. Lot's of famiyl dynamic and soft cuddles and tissues, because I nedded them xD I'm sorry. 
> 
> New character is there too. POG!

A few days went on since they had the talk in the kitchen. 

Whenever Will was out of his room the mood fell. Eatings were really awkward between the family and after the meals Wilbur would go out the whole night. 

His steps brought him to the beach every night where he would look at the stars. 

_He didn't know why but he felt safe here. Protected._

Of course Will felt the presence watching him, but he didn't mind. His mind told him that the presence watching was safe, or would do him no harm, safe was a bit different. 

But on the third day he had enough of the quietness and the lonely stars that couldn’t give him answers to his questions. So he turned around and stood up, watching the treeline and walking to the direction where he had the feeling the eyes were coming from. 

Wilbur picked an iron sword from his inventory, something Tommy gave him after he would be gone the whole night. The child had named it ‘POG Sword’, Will chuckled a bit at that. 

“Whoever you are, come out! I have enough of being watched and not talked to!” Silence. 

Will thought for a second that he lost not only his memories but his sanity with it. Talking to trees, his family would laugh at him.

He wanted to go back to the sandy ground but a sound from behind brought him to turn around. 

The iron sword was in front of a pale throat, not even an inch away. But Will couldn’t care less as his hand shook and he dropped the sword with a loud ‘clank’. With teary eyes he stared at the figure in front of him, the tears finally breaking free after a few seconds. 

“I know you love me, but crying is something new loverboy.” Schlatt laughed soft, if a bit rough around the edges. Will thought he sounded like he went through hell. 

“Schlatt?” Thick watery tears were now streaming down his eyes as he fell the goat hybrid around the shoulders, crying loudly. 

“What’s up with you Willyboy? You react like you like me. And missed me, when I’m allowed to say so.”  
“Why? Yes of course I like you...we’re friends aren’t we? I...I don’t remember much, but I remember water rising and we playing together.” 

“Ahh yeah, I remember...really funny.” He sounded sarcastic, but Will knew that he meant it nice. Together they walked back to the beach. “So you don’t remember anything?” 

Will shrugged his shoulders “I remember some stuff, the elections, the first war. Tommy and I won. I remember caves...and fireworks...and white eyes. It hurts to remember. My family talked to me a few days ago about what happened in L’Man- New L’Manberg...but it didn’t go well. I hadn’t talked to them much since then. I think they hate me.” 

“No they don't,” Schlatt told him seriously. Will looked to him “they’re your family. They would never hate you. You’re not for nothing the Sleepy Boys Inc.” 

“Since when are you so sentimental?” Will laughed, still softly crying. He saw Schlatt lower his gaze a bit “Let’s just say I had a change of heart. A really big one.” His voice told Will to not ask further questions, so he let it sit. He just nodded his head a bit to signal that he understood. 

“I’m happy that you’re back.” Will told him, wiping his tears away “I really missed you.” 

“I missed you too loverboy.” 

“So what have you been up to Will?” Schlatt asked after a few comfortable minutes, watching the stars shine bright above them. 

Wilbur squirmed a bit, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the sudden question. 

“I..I didn’t do much, I was in a coma for a month, after this I had sort of a rough time getting back to do simple stuff like function or something like these. Simple things were hard to do, I couldn’t concentrate. I got in a fight with my brothers, it really drained me. Slept for two days. Got in one fight again 3 days ago, I hurt Phil.”  
“Your dad?” Wilbur nodded, looking out to the water, not meeting Schlatts eyes. 

“I hurt him.” 

“Okay.” Schlatt said shortly, not trying to make his friend more uncomfortable.

_But in the end, was he really his friend after what happened? Even if Wilbur seemed to have forgotten._

“Have you planned anything for christmas?” 

“What?” Wilbur looked to his childhood friend with a confused look. 

“Christmas. It’s tomorrow. Or today, I don’t know how late it is.” 

“Oh...no, I didn’t think much of it and kinda forgot. I should probably give them something...but...I don’t have-"

“Wil, breath!” Schlatt shook his shoulders softly. ”Christmas isn’t about presents and such bullshit. It’s about family and only family. Just be there for them. Be there for your brothers and your dad and smile with them.” Schlatt smiled at him, Wil thought that it was a strained smile. 

“Schlatt...do...do you have family to visit on christmas?” He asked quietly, almost nervous.

The goat hybrid shook his head “No, but that doesn’t matter at the moment. What matters is that you’re okay. I bet my ass of that you’re still not stable. So please, get better. For your family back there, for your friends and for me.” 

Will nodded, not noticing how Schlatt didn’t put himself least “Okay, I’ll try.” He tried to smile, but it felt false to do so. 

They sat there for the whole night, enjoying the silence or doing soft smalltalk. Just what they did back as childs too. 

Will didn’t even notice how he fell asleep, leaning against Schlatt’s shoulder. He wanted to tell Schlatt that his shoulder felt cold, his hug from a few hours felt icy too but his eyes were already closed and he fell asleep fully. 

If he stayed awake a second longer he might have heard what Schlatt said. 

_“I’m sorry for doing this to you Loverboy. I really am.”_

  
  


“Wilbur!” He woke up to different sets of voices, opening his eyes he saw his family crouching besides him. Everyone looked concerned. But he smiled just as he sat up and yawned “Good morning.” His soft voice broke through the silence. 

“Good morning you too.” Phil laughed “What did you do all night out here? Most of the time you went back inside when you were too tired.” 

“Oh I just-” He looked around, noticing that Schlatt wasn’t there anymore. 

“Big W? Everything alright?” Tommy sat down next to himself, draping an coat over Will’s shoulders, having brought one with him, 

“Yeah, everything is alright. It’s perfect even. I just fell asleep stargazing. It was a beautiful night.” 

Phil smiled, nodding “I’m happy that you got some good night rest son.” 

Together they made their way inside, it was warmer here. Will didn’t notice the cold outside, the biome they were in was originally warmer than normal, even for christmas. 

But now was not the time for thinking about the different biomes. He remembered what Schlatt told him, to be there for his family. 

“Will?”  
“Yes dad?” He turned around to look at his dad, still smiling. 

“I just asked if you’re okay with Niki being there tonight. She doesn’t really have anyone to celebrate christmas with. Tubbo will be here too.” 

Wilbur thought a second but smiled then much wider. 

“She was the one with the bread or? I remember the smell of bread, did she bake?” His eyes shone like a little kid who got cookies. Phil laughed softly “Yeah, she owns a bakery, she was here before, blond hair, brown eyes.”  
Will nodded “Yeah I remember. She’s really pretty.” 

Tommy laughed loud, falling from the kitchen chair “That's fleerting!!!” Techno grunted in approval. Will looked a bit confused but smiled, turning red a bit. 

“Don’t bully your brother you two. I think so too that Nikki is a beautiful young lady.” Phil smiled and served them some breakfast.

They ate in silence, but it was really comfortable. Wilbur would have liked this so much sooner. 

After this they hung up some christmas decorations, nothing big, just some candles and such things. Tubbo arrived around noon and got kidnapped from Tommy straight to his room. Will smiled a bit at the energy that these two had together, making his ways to his room to change into some cozier clothes. 

A knock on the door brought him out of his trancis state, Techno stood in the doorway, smiling a bit awkwardly. 

“We seem to be getting a bit much in this situation. You in your room and me in the doorway don’t you think?” 

Will smiled, nodding at his twin's words “Yeah, we are. But I hope today isn’t like the other days.” 

“I hope so too. I have something for you. I know it’s not evening yet for presents but I felt it was a bit too important to give you this later.” Techno felt uncomfortable, Will knew he was shit at keeping conversations up. He was too in the past. 

“Oh...I don’t have anything for you in return.” 

“It doesn’t matter, you being here is enough. really.” 

Technoblades hand went to the side, he picked something up and stretched it out to Wilbur. Said twin looked shocked at his brother's hand, not believing what he saw. 

“Is that...my guitar?” 

“Yeah...ehm..I found it and thought you might want it back. I just forgot until now that I had it in my ro-” 

He was interrupted from his speech abruptly to have Wilbur thrown himself at his arms in a tight hug, leaving him speechless. After a second he returned the hug. 

“Thanks brother.” Came a soft voice from Wilbur, Techno knew he was crying but he wouldn’t call him out on that. 

“Boys! Nikki is here!” Interrupted Phils voice, making the twins break out in loud laughter. Together they made their way downstairs, the guitar on Wills bed. Halfway down they met Tubbo and Tommy, former had a bright green gift bow on his head. 

“Tubbo was in a box!” Tommy screeched. 

“Tubbox.” Wilbur replied, to which everyone laughed. 

Nikki stood in the living room, but as Wilbur and Techno approached they saw a second Person standing a bit behind here, talking to Phil. 

“Hello Techno, Hello Wilbur.” Nikki smiled softly, giving each man a shy hug. (Even Techno, yes) 

“Boys,” Phil said from behind the girl “I hope it’s okay that Eret is joining us tonight. He would be alone.” 

“It’s no problem.” Blurted WIlbur out without thinking any second. To which he got confused looks but everyone seemed to approve of his decision and welcomed Eret as warm as Nikki. 

Together the seven got comfortable in the living room, Tommy and Tubbo throwing themselves on the ground in front of the fireplace, Phil sitting in the armchair and Wilbur, techno and Eret on the big couch, Niki sitting on the ground leaning against Wills legs. Looking really comfortable with herself. 

“How is the bakery doing Nikki? Is everything doing alright?” Phil asked the young woman after a few minutes of silence. 

“Oh yes, it really is. Eret and some others are helping me, when they aren’t busy cleaning the crater.” She looked a bit uncomfortable at the last part of her sentence but after nobody seemed to mind her talking about New L’Manberg she sighed in relief. 

“That’s good. I still hope you’re taking care of yourself Nikki. Can’t have you tired.” Nikki smiled, a big honstes smile and nodded “Yeah I do Phil, thanks.” 

“And what about you Eret? Except for helping Nikki not burn down the kitchen.” Phil grinned, knowing that Nikki was a perfect and safe baker. 

The sunglassed man flinched a bit, not expecting to be talked to but relaxed soon after, looking to Phil “I’m helping Tubbo with president stuff, get him worked into the different things he needs to know. He’s doing a really good job.” Phil nodded, looking to Tubbo for a short moment. Both boys were deep in a conversation, or whatever they tried to do with the grinning faces of theirs. 

“I’m really proud of the two of you.” He looked back to Nikki and Eret, both of them looking confused back “Why?” Nikki asked quietly. 

“Because despite your young age you guys manage a lot. Leading a nation, a destroyed nation on top of that, isn’t easy. And you guys are really barely of age let’s be honest. How old are you even.” He saw how both guests turned bright red and he smiled at this. It was good that they were laughing, Phil bet on a few diamonds that they hadn’t anything to laugh at in the last weeks, hell: the last months probably.

He knew that Nikki needed to pay an inhuman amount of taxes and that Eret was detrowned. Both of them watched the flag of their country burn down and see it running downhills before their eyes. Phils Dadza mode set in and he just wanted to take both of them under his wing, taking care of them till they would be healthy again. 

Techno seemed to see Phil's thoughts and grunted rough “Not adopting another orphan dad, one is enough.” He pointed to Tubbo who sat in a box, gift bow still on his head. 

_Where did the gremling get a box from?!_

All of them laughed, just Tommy and Tubbo looked at them confused, not having picked up any of their conversation. 

After a bit more of laughing and Tubbox content they decided to start on making food, doing it together like a big family would. Nikki had brought a few goodies from her bakery. The next hours they cooked, where Eret and Wilbur got kicked out really fast because two big guys were too much. Tommy and Tubbo were the next getting banned from the kitchen due to them trying to steal Nikki's goodies. The two joined the older guys back in the living room. Together they laughed at being kicked out and probably being banned forever from any kitchen duties except for cleaning afterwards. 

After an hour Techno joined them, not being kicked out but going voluntary. 

That left Nikki and Phil to do the cooking. And the others decided that the two of them got it done faster than probably anyone of them together. After around two hours cooking the family sat once again in the living room, everyone on their old seat. The food was good, it was fresh steak with some potatoes and vegetables. Everyone enjoyed being together with the others' presence. Laughing as Tubbo and Tommy refused to eat the vegetables (but eating them anyways because Eret threatened them that if they don’t they would need to clean his house and Nikki's bakery). Everyone, except for Will, noticed how Eret wanted to say castle instead of house but no one was gonna say something on it. Phil would take him some other day aside and talk to him like a father would with his son. 

  
  


“Time for the gifts!” Tommy screamed after everyone had finished their meal, the dishes now laying forgotten on the kitchen counter for them to clean the next day. 

“What a gremlin.” Wil grinned wide, having Tommy throw a cushion at him with a wide mean grin. Tubbo just watched with wide happy eyes as Will and Tommy exchanged some throws with said cushion. Being scolded from Phil not even a second after. 

Everyone stood up to get their presents for the others from their room, except for Wilbur and Eret which looked a bit ashamed. 

“Why don’t you have anything?” Eret asked softly, not wanting to ruin the mood. 

“I kinda forgot...and someone told me that Christmas is more for family than just gifts. And you?” 

“Must be a good friend” Eret smiled “Me...I didn’t plan to intrude on your party, but Nikki didn’t want me to be alone to myself so she just packed me and dragged me here.” 

“It’s no problem, no one should feel alone on Christmas.” Will smiled brightly at him and Eret nodded “You forgot or?” 

“Yeah...but today is a good day.”  
“I’m happy to hear that. I hope we find each other once more after this day.” Will wanted to ask what the taller one meant with this but before he could say anything the others were back with the colorful wrapped presents. 

Everyone handed out their gifts to the person it was meant to. It was full of laughter and even some tears fell here and there. But everything was good. They were together as a big happy family. 

“The last present is for you Will.” Nikki handed him a soft wrapped gift “It’s from me, Eret and Fundy.” 

“Fundy?” Will asked silently but just got a head shake as answer. So he opened it...and sobbed.

_It was a flag of L’Manberg, the original flag from the first generation (not that Wilbur knew that)._

“It’s the first one I ever mate. I made it to look how it would look because till then we just had it drawn everywhere and I wanted to make sure it was good before sewing the big one. I hope you like it.” Her shy voice was full of kindness, that brought Will even more to tears and soon he was fully crying, hugging the flag firm around his heart. 

“Thank you so so much you guys. I don’t know what to say.” 

“Then shut up Big W and get in a group hug.” Tommy laughed and pulled everyone in one big family hug. 

Will didn’t know that he would need his family as much as he did now. He was just happy to have everyone in his life. 

  
  
  


_And if the hard Technoblade or the manly TommyInnit cried some happy tears then no one would call them out on it for the sake of christmas._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it. 
> 
> Which character would you like to see more? Or do you guys want a new character to be included? (there are coming more but which one do you want). 
> 
> The next chapter might be an Eret and Dadza chapter but I'm bot quite sure about it. Whats your opinion on this? 
> 
> Hope you guys are taking care of yourself. Stay safe and hydrated and enjoy the day/night!!


	5. And I don't deserve you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The household enjoys the snow.   
> Eret and Dadza have a Dad to [not yet]son and Nikki enjoys her time with Wilbur and Techno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me! Again! With a new chapter! Yuhu! uwu. 
> 
> It's a bit shorter this time and not much happens but the next chapter will be pog! Or log...due to the new stream. 
> 
> For these who watched the stream: How did you feel? Because I was sad as muffin about it :'(

The next morning came sooner than any of the household could wish for.

Everyone was tired and just exhausted from being too long awake.

Phil and Nikki, again, made them a huge breakfast with fresh baked waffles and pancakes. Afterwards Technoblade, and Tommy were to wash the dishes from last night, both complaining about it. The rest of the boys which were Wilbur, Eret and Tubbo cleaned the living room from boxes and other stuff that needed to be thrown out.

When everyone was finished with their tasks the children announced to go outside together. It has snowed the night, Dream probably did something that made the biome cold enough that it would be a bit more . So everyone dressed warm and then got outside, the group gaped at the white christal snow that covered the ground.

“Snowball Fight!” Tommy and Tubbo screamed and got to work to make snowballs to throw at the others.

Phil laughed while watching, feeling a bit too old to join them. But he wasn’t the only one who didn’t participate in the snow fight. Eret was standing at the door, having been the last one to go outside and closed it therefore.

Phil walked to him a few steps and stood beside him, watching his children “Why don’t you play with them?” Phil smiled at the laugh that escaped Erets lips.

“You sound like my dad Phil, watch out there you’re slipping in Dadza mode.”

“I might slip, yeah. But would you regret it if I did?”

Eret shook his head “nah, it’s okay. I think.”

“You think?” Phil raised an eyebrow, looking to the taller but younger male.

“I never really had a dad so I don’t know much about how to be a son and such things. Never needed to be.”

Phil grinned a bit awkward “Let’s take a walk shall we?” With that he began walking away from the group, trusting Eret to follow him. The walk was silent and comfortable, both men enjoying the snow grunch under their feets.

“How are you feeling Eret?”

“Pretty good and you?” Eret smiled, his sunglasses fogging up from his breath a bit after he buried his face back in the scarf he was wearing. Phil sighed, he knew that was coming.

“I’m not meaning right now. I mean in general. I found out from Tommy about your dethroning. I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t be. It was a castle and a crown built on lies and misplaced trust. The power got to my head. And I ruled over nothing and betrayed my past friends. I probably deserved it.”

“No you don’t. No one should deserve it, no matter what they did. I believe that you had something in your mind while doing what you did. You were, oh fuck it you are, still a kid you didn’t know better.” Phil looked to him with soft eyes.

But Eret smiled, a little sad laugh making it out of his lips.

“You’re a good man Philza, you know that?” He looked to him, dull white eyes shining through the dark glasses of his sunglasses.

_“But the thing about this world is that I knew better. I had a chance. Dream gave me one.”_

With that he turned around, wordlessly and began to walk back to the house. Phil stood a bit longer there, smiling to himself. Because he saw it in Eret, he saw the better. And he knew that Eret was just thick headed right now. Like teenagers were.

_He should probably stop adopting children and (not his opinion) grown man. But on the other hand, who’s gonna stop him?_

Back at the house Phil instantly knew something was wrong, the air was tense and everyone just stood awkwardly where they played.

“What happened?” Phil rushed to the side of Eret and Nikki, which stood a bit off from the others. But the one who answered was Tubbo.

“Will had some sort of panic attack. He and Technoblade went inside...We don’t know what happened.” He sounded sad, Tommy was by his side in an instant. Hugging him and continuing to talk and give Philza the information he needed.

“Everything was alright till he just froze and got a distant look in his eyes, muttering how he was cold. Techno grabbed him and brought him inside. We didn’t want to intrude so we stayed outside to wait for you guys.”

Phil nodded “Thanks son, let’s go inside and make some hot chocolate. I’ll look after the twins.” With that said everyone went inside and huddled into the kitchen, Phil walking upstairs and looking in Wills room, which was empty. So Technoblades was it. He knocked before entering gingerly, looking inside.

Technoblade met his eyes and stood up from the bed to go to his dad “Phil.” he said roughly and closed the door behind Phil as the man stepped inside.

Wilbur was huddled in a corner of the room, noticeably hyperventilating but glaring at the two men nonetheless. It scared Phil to see the look in the eyes of the man, these were the eyes of someone who was truly broken beyond repair. Phil however couldn’t give up on his son. What father would he be?

“Wilbur? Son?” He walked nearer, but Will growled at him, trying to get away from him.

“It’s okay Will, it’s me Phil. I’m not here to hurt you.”

“Get away from me!” Will screamed, hiding his head in his drawn knees. Phil looked to Techno, but the man just shrugged, not knowing what to do either.

“Okay Will, I won’t do anything, I’ll even step a few steps away. But can you tell me what happened?” He walked to Techno, standing in the middle of the room.

Will hesitated but then took a shaky breath “It’s just so cold. I remember a cave and it was always so cold. I froze every time I was there...I don’t know what I did there.”

“Pogtopia” Techno mouthed to Phil lightly so that Will didn’t hear him. Phil nodded. He never was in Pogtopia himself but he could imagine that being under the ground for more than a few weeks would not be the warmest.

“Okay son, we will figure it out together okay? You don’t need to remember now if it hurts you. I can bring some hot chocolate upstairs and you can rest. It’s okay.” Phil didn’t know what to do more, he tried his best. But was it his best? Wilbur nodded, looking tired and worn out “I’m sorry dad.” he said out of breath, a little strained smile on his lips.

“No need to be sorry Will, you’re just healing and it’s not your fault in doing so.”

Techno kneeled next to his brother after Phil left the room. He wasn’t good at comforting others. heck, he probably was as good as a stick at comfort.

“Do you need anything from your room? Should I bring something?”

“My guitar? If it’s no problem.”

“Bruhh, nothing is a problem for me. I’ll bring it, be right back.” With that he went out of the room, not even a minute later he was back with the guitar in his hand.

Soon soft sounds were coming from the guitar. And after some minutes of testing the strings Will began to sing. A shaky voice full of passion.

_“I thought I couldn't love anymore_

_Turns out I can't_

_Not for the same reasons as before_

_I use everyone I ever meet_

_I can't find the perfect match_

_Abused as I learned_

_While I ostracized the-”_

A knock on the door interrupted his singing, both brothers looked up. There was Nikki, with two cups of hot steaming chocolate.

“Phil told me that you two wanted to stay in here. I’m just bringing the chocolate to you guys then I’m out again.

“You can stay.” Both twins said at the exact same time, looking at each other and laughing. Nikki joined both with soft giggles and sitting herself down next to the two.

“I really like your voice Will.” She smiled sweet at him. “Thanks Nikki, Techno teached me how to sing.” Wilbur smiled bright at her and laughed as Techno hit him soft in the ribs.

“What really? I didn’t know you could sing Technoblade.” She looked to the other one in surprise. Techno murred, nodding his head a bit.

“I just teached him the basics, he figured everything out alone after this.” Nikki nodded at this, visibly amazed.

Together the trio sat in the room for a few more hours, singing songs and making fun of each other just enjoying being together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter :D   
> Opinions? Complaints? Anything? 
> 
> Little notice: This is clearly an AU and so is Dream not the bad guy, he's actually quite nice just doesn't show it so really. 
> 
> hope you guys have agreat day/night and stay safe and hydrated!


	6. I can't focuse on the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New L'Manberg POV, what will they do. 
> 
> Some riddle about Schlatt gets solved (it wasn't even a riddle I hardly think anyone noticed it) 
> 
> So friendship blooms again in the area of New L'Manberg :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV change! POG!
> 
> And our favorite Oreo boy! Because let's be honest: Ranboo is an living oreo.  
> That chapter is really dialoge heavy bc I'm dumb xD

“Tell me again why we’re working so early in the morning that still zombies are here?” Quackity moaned visibly pissed as he brought more wood over to the working bench to make more panels. Fundy and him worked on some booths for New L’Manberg. It went pretty well, but Quackity was so tired. Mostly because of the presence following him since a few days, and was now too floating next to him. Watching every move he did.

“You should work out more, or I tell everyone they should call you flatty patty.” Another groan escaped his lips.

“You are the most annoying ghost that I ever met! And why are you following me? I hate you!” Schlatt laughed, a sincere laugh. But who cared about that.

“You don’t hate me. You might not like me, but you don’t hate me.” The ghost said, floating so that he sat down on one booth that Quackity finished just minutes ago.

“Doesn’t change the fact that you’re annoying as hell and distracting me from doing my work. Even Fundy is faster than me.” He pointed to the fox hybrid who stood a bit off and worked on some of the houses.

“Then don’t let yourself be distracted.” Schlatt grinned. Quackity looked at him a bit more, taking in his appearance. Schlatt wore a worn out blue hoodie which looked really comfortable.

“And to your information. I talked to others too, not just you. Because you are boring.”

“Aha” Quackity finished another booth “and who did you talk to? Your mirror image?”

“Wilbur. If you really wanna know.” Schlatt death panned. “Oh…” Quackity looked to the ground for a second. Neither one of the L’Manbergians had seen Wilbur since he blew everything to the nether and back. There were a few updates from Tubbo, telling them that Will woke up or that he isn’t as crazy anymore.

“Yeah, but he doesn’t know from my status.”

“How the fuck does he not know!?” He screamed, frustrated with the ghost president.

“Language!” Came the shout from Bad who had joined Fundy. Schlatt ignored it, where Quackity just laughed, winking at Bad.

“I don’t know how he didn’t notice, but hey: It’s not my problem, right?”

“Yeah sure. If you say so.” Quackity sat down on the fence, stretching himself. The sun was standing high in the sun by now. But it was still cold, the snow forming a light layer on the ground.

“Hey Quackity! We’re gonna explore the ravine that we found yesterday. Do you wanna join? I saw that you finished up here, and we’re finished with most of the houses.” Fundy came to him and stopped in front of him, ignoring Schlatt’s presence.

“Nah thanks guys. Have fun.” He grinned wildly at the fox and watched him nodding and leaving again.

“So...what’re we gonna do Vice president?” Quackity groaned. “I’m not Vice President Schlatt. And what I’m doing is none of your business.”

“You’re no fun to be around.” Schlatt said.

“Then don’t be around me! Maldita sea!” He screamed, to which Schlatt just laughed.

“Oh man, if I liked you when I was alive I would have told you that I know spanish.”

“If I liked you when you were alive I would- Wait what?! You know spanish?!” Schlatt grinned brightly, a mean hint in his eyes as he nodded.

“Si, puedo hablar español.”

“Oh noooo” Quackity groaned, his only weapon to swear at people and Schlatt understood it. His life was ruined. “I hate you so much right now.”

“Just now?” Schlatt laughed, following Quackity as he made his way to the middle of the fountain, working on some mechanics there to get it better working.

“Schlatt, can I ask you a serious question? And get a serious answer to it?” Schlatt looked to his hand and sat down on the stones of the fountain.

“Yeah sure. If you think it’s a serious question then I can give you an answer.”

“Not funny Schlatt. I’m serious here. But...what were you thinking when you were president? You literally hurt everyone and made their life like shit.”

“I don’t know.”

“Schlatt..be serious.”

“I am! I really don’t know. But I knew that Wilbur would go crazy and try to get it back from the beginning of it all. Because of this I exiled both Tommy and Will. I thought that L’Manberg would be safer then. Guess I was wrong in the end.”

“So..you had good intentions but bad implementations?” Quackity frowned, looking tot the ghost that flowed above the water.

“You could say it like this. I was a bit sceptic about exiling Tommy but in the end he would have followed his brother to the end and back if he had the chance. And he would do anything for family. On the other hand, Wilbur is really good at convincing others to do what he wants. Trust me, I know it.”

“From what? Where you guys like...I don’t know lovers? Friends?” Quackity looked to the ex-president, a frown on his face. Schlatt shrugged “We were friends, played a few worlds together.”

“Ahh okay...thanks for sharing this information, I guess?”

“Don’t get sentimental flatty patty. You still hate my guts.”

Quackity fell silent at that and looked ahead to the grater and the houses which they had built in the last month. Seeing Ranboo walking around, looking lost. Quackity liked the young enderman hybrid. He was a bit clumsy and stupid but he meant every action which he did. And he helped a lot around, doing different things.

“I don’t think I hate you…”

“What? What changed your mind in like...not even half an hour?” Schlatt came nearer to him, almost sitting next to him on the cold wet stone.

“I don’t know. Probably the fact that you just wanted what's best for the nation, just do die in the end because of too much alcohol.”

“Yeah, some people always told me to drink less. But I’m stubborn and know everything better than others.”

“Oh yeah, I can testify to that.” Quackity laughed, Schlatt soon joined in his laughing with his deeper voice. That got the attention from Ranboo, who apparently got lost between the different booths. He waved at Quackity and Schlatt with a bright smile. The young one didn’t know what Schlatt did, no one told him so he was always nice in company with the goat. Both of the men waved back and got up to go to the younger one, mostly because Ranboo didn’t set foot near water. For obvious reasons.

“Hey Ranboo. What’s up buddy?” Schlatt greets the taller boy.

“Hello Schlatt, Hey Quackity, you did a good job with the booths, I really like them. Hope it wasn’t too much work, I could have helped you.”

Quackity smiled “It’s no problem, didn’t you help Eret a few days ago with his new house?” Ranboo nodded “Yes I did. Eret is really nice, he even gave me some pretty blocks for my house.”

“Blocks?” Schlatt raised an eyebrow at the enthusiasm of some blocks.

“Yeah, glowstone from the nether. It shines really pretty.”

“Yeah I know what glowstone is. Just didn’t think that you would have that ender-habit.” Schlatt looked at him a bit unbelievable, but in a positive way. Ranboo nodded, still smiling from one ear to another.

“I even got one emerald and redstone block from Tubbo the other day. It matches my eyes so I like them.”

“When it makes you happy, kid then everything is okay.” Schlatt laughed and ruffled his hair, needing to float up a bit.

Ranboo nodded and looked to Quackity “Can I help you with something, I’m really bored at the moment and I saw Fundy and Badboyhalo go to the ravine.”

Quackity thought a bit about what they had to do. “As far as I know, we’re finished with the tasks for today. We could hang out with Fundy and Bad at the ravine or we could just chill.”

“Chilling sounds good, I still need to make some armor and a good pickaxe.”

“Then chilling it is, we can go up the mountain and watch L’Manberg from there.”

“Yes!” Ranboo screamed and ran up the hill as fast as he could. Schlatt and Quackity exchanged looks and followed the young boy up the hill, said boy already sat on the grass and watched the others two climbing up to him “You getting old?” He grinned widely as Quackity stopped next to him, out of breath and probably on the verge of dying.

“I’ll show you who’s old you brat.” Quackity laughed, falling in a playful cough as he let himself fall next to Ranboo and Schlatt, who sat on the other side of Ranboo.

“Then I’ll ask someone to teach me how to kick your ass Quackity.” “Who taught you to talk like this.” Ranboo didn’t answer but Schlatt whistled to nothing in particular all of sudden, giving Quackity the answer he needed.

“You two are so unbelievable.” Quackity groaned with a laugh. “You love us, admit it.” Ranboo smiled

“Yeah yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night you brat.” Quackity smiled back, then proceeding to look at the sun which stood a bit lower now, oh man they should focus more on the time. Could be dangerous if not, on the other hand they had torches. So everything was okay.

He felt safe as his view fell over New L’Manberg, they had achieved a lot over the past month, from filling the exploded crater with water and fishes to building the area above it with houses and the new podium. Which locked badass in Quackitys opinion.

“We should probably help Fundy and bad with carrying some of the materials” Ranboo pointed to the two that were below them, coming from the ravines with lots of stuff “It seems heavy.”

Quackity leaped up “Yeah let’s do that.” Together the three made their way down from the hill.

“Hey Fundy, Bad! What's up bitches?!” Quackity screamed as they neared the pair, grinning wildly.

“Language!” Bad screeched, covering his ears in discomfort.

“English and Mexican, thank me later Badboyhalo.” A laugh went through his lips as he watched the other male groan.

Ranboo and Schlatt came up from behind Quackity, the younger one looking confused to the other one “Mexican is a language?”

Quackity looked at the kid confused “You mean that question seriously?”

Ranboo nodded and with that everyone began to laugh.

“Oh kid, don’t change. Ever please.” Schlatt grinned whereupon Ranboo sternly nodded

“I don’t want to dye my hair anytime soon. So no change for Mister Ranboo.” Another laugh fell over the group, when they got their laugh under control they helped Fundy and Bad carrying the stuff to the ovens that they sat up the other day. Enjoying the silence that came with the late afternoon.

No one even noticed how the time flew by, because they had each other. Even if times were, still was, difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopeyou guys liked it! It was a bit shorter again, sorry. The next will be long, and an rollercoaster of emotions. hahaha.   
> EDIT:   
> Maldita sea - goddammit  
> Si, puedo hablar español - I can speak spanish 
> 
> Hope you guys have a great day/night and take care of yourself!


	7. Only my short sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I say I write more fluff and family stuff?   
> I'm sorry but...No :D   
> Here have some Tommy POV and a dream at the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the nice comments that I got so far. I really love you guys! I hope you're all doing well. Ideas and thoughts are gladly noticed and will be worked in the story if possible (it'salways possible)

_The cold was getting uncomfortable, it was penetrating his skin. Making him shivering and sweating at the same time. The grey stone swam in front of his eyes, the carvings getting unfocused everytime he blinked. “Son?” “Phil?” He turned around, meeting his fathers eyes at the entrance. The man just nodded “Yes...so...L’Manberg?” “It is in L’Manberg.” Will stammered. Everything got blurry, Will had the feeling that his lungs collapsed. He couldn’t breath, someone was shaking him, calling his name but when he opened his eyes again he was still in the grey room. The L’Manberg anthem is beautifully carved into the wall. Phil stood across from him, an disapproval look on his face, which turned soon into panic as sunlight flooded the little room. “Will! It’s all gone!” “My unfinished symphony. Forever unfinished.” Will laughed, putting the hand down from where he did a little salute. The next thing he saw was the sword that he pressed in his fathers hand. Telling him to kill his son. “You’re my son! I can’t kill you!” Then there was pain, so much pain as the blade penetrated the skin on his chest. A little, strained smile came on his lips as he fell forward in his fathers arm, the sword clattering to the ground, forgotten. “Don’t be sad dad...It isn’t your fault.” Wilbur breathed out as his eyes closed, his fathers tears the last thing that he saw. The last thing he would look at for a while._

* * *

“Wil! Wake up! It’s just a bad dream! Wilbur!” Wil shoots up in bed, hitting Phil blunt in the face. His face was pained and his breath was stuck in his chest. A scream graced his lips but he couldn’t get enough air to let it out, instead taking the option to hyperventilate. Seemed easier than breathing from his point of view.

“Aww fuck, he hit you square in the face old man.” He heard a child laughing in the distance (next to him).

“Tommy shut up and go get some ice for Phil.” A much deeper voice told the child (no, told Tommy). Will heard a door open and closing again after seconds, still trying to breathe. Pink came in front of him, covering everything in his field of vision. He could name it, he knew that the person that belonged to the pink was someone dear to him, but he couldn’t say anything.

“Tech-!” He choked on the words, falling in a deep coughing that brought him to tears.

“Hey, everything is okay Will, you’re safe here. It’s me, Technoblade. Your twin, you remember? Phil is here too, your dad. And even Tommy, the gremlin of a little brother. Everyone is here and safe.” Techno took his hand and laid it against his chest, Wilbur felt the heartbeat. It was calm, his brother was always calm no matter in what situation he found himself.

Slowly but surely his breathing came back, his tears burned against his cheeks as he looked to his family. Phil adorned a big bruise on his left cheek to his nose, but the ice seemed to help. Tommy stood a bit away, overlooking the situation with sceptical eyes.

“Please get out Tommy…” Will whispered, voice broken from taking to shaky breaths and screaming in his dreams.

“What? Why me?!” Tommy protested but was shut up with a stern look from Techno and Phil. With that he went out of the dorr, as silent as he could. Only when the door closed they could hear him swearing and such things, but it fell silent after a bit.

“So, what do you have on your mind that Tommy needed to go?” Techno sat down beside him wherefore Phil sat down on a chair next to his table.

“I...I don’t know. I don’t want him to see me like this I think. It sounds selfish, I'm sorry.”

“No it doesn't. And Tommy will understand too, just don’t exclude him.” Techno said, taking a hand from Wilbur to press it comfortably. Will nodded.

“I think it’s too much. I can’t take this all anymore.”

Phil gasped softly “Don’t say things like this Will. Please.”

“It’s true” he answered back “I don’t know what's wrong and what's right. Sometimes I wake up and need a few minutes to remember where I am. Who I am. There are memories which I don’t know, if they’re wrong or right.”

_“I don’t know if I’m real. Sometimes it feels like I am dead. I can’t endure it any longer.”_

“Then talk to us! For what is family there? Not for decoration!” Techno said, despair in his voice.

“What should I tell you guys? That I want to kill myself every time I can’t remember anything? That I’m scared of remembering? Sometimes I look at you and don’t know your names. I AM FUCKING SCARED TECHNO!” He screamed, tears forming again at his eyes and running down his face.

“I am so scared and there is nothing I can do about it. I sent Tommy away so he doesn’t think it’s his fault. And trust me: he would think like this.He’s not dumb...just stubborn.” Techno nodded, sadly knowing that Wilbur was right.

“How can we help Wil?” Phil asked, near tears himself. He couldn’t imagine losing one of his sons.

Will shook his head “I don’t know, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Techno said and hugged his brother firmly, falling silent to let Wilbur rest some. It was still early.

* * *

“I AM FUCKING SCARED TECHNO!” Tommy flinched as the loud scream of his brother came through the door. He went back up really quiet to eavesdrop. Normally he wouldn’t do that, but he couldn’t go back to sleep and Eret, Nikki and Tubbo were back in New L’Manberg.

Tommy knew that WIlbur wasn’t alright. fuck, after what both of them lived through he would be suprised if they didn’t have anything up in their head. But that Wilbur was full on going to end himself wasn’t anything that Tommy had expected. After all he was fine the last few days, expect for a few dropouts like yesterday after the snowball fight. His hand found his mouth, covering his sobs that feared to leave his mouth. He wouldn’t be okay if Will wasn’t here. With him, with his family. With fucking L’Manberg! He is the reason that people like Fundy, Nikki and even Eret have a home today! So why was he fucking sad?! At this moment Tommy realized that he was still a child, he never learned how corrupt the world really was. People? Yes! Fuck, he got to know Schlatt. Even if he was friendly in the past. But the world? It was always nice to him. That’s what he thought. That’s what he fucking learned from Phil. Before this everything was black and white. A world where he stole to survive. He stole, he hurt and he broke into houses. Everything to survive. Till Phil came, fucking Phil with hiw awesome soft wings and this even softer smile. And Techno, which Tommy worshiped as a little kid. And finally Wilbur. Will with his beanies and his curly hair. And don’t forget his fantastic voice and talent with the guitar.

Tommy loved his brothers. So he couldn’t understand why Will felt that way. Just knowing that something was wrong didn’t satisfy Tommy, he wanted to do something. He couldn't just stand there and watch his family break. New tears welled up in his eyes and he pushed himself away from the wall, making his way to his room once again. A look at his communicator showed that it was 6 AM. Tommy didn’t find any sense in trying to go back to sleep so he changed in some fresh clothes and went downstairs. Finding Phil there. He instantly felt uncomfortable, but tried to play it cool.

“Morning Big P!” He smiled brightly, his smile was trembling slightly so he let it fall fast before Phil would know that he knew something. “Morning Tommy.” Phil sounded tired, Tommy saw the tear stains on his face, but he was manly enough to not call his dad out on it. Not if he knew what was up.

“Wanna help me make breakfast? I thought waffles would be good today.” He took the ingredients out of the different cabinets and moved a bit to make room for Tommy.

Together they made waffles, it was a bit awkward in the silence that came with both men (*cough*man) being busy making the waffles.

When they were finished Phil took two plates and went out of the kitchen to bring his other two sons. Tommy sighed, feeling tension fall from his shoulders as he heard the footsteps of his dad vanish upstairs. A few waffles landet on his plate and he began to eat, not feeling really well to wait for his dad. They probably talk a bit more without him. But he couldn’t blame them, like Wilbur said: He gave himself the fault. If he recognized the symptoms of Wills insanity earlier he could have done something. He could have called Dad, they could have escaped the whole SMP, leaving L’Manberg behind.

NO! Tommy wouldn’t, couldn’t, leave his friends behind. Tubbo once said that he couldn’t leave L’Manberg, Manberg to this time. And when Tommy thought of it, he couldn’t too. It was something Will and he brought to life. It was their creation. and he couldn’t watch how it would get smaller if they would have left. Wilbur wouldn’t have listened to him anyway.

“Morning.” Came the groan from his older brother Techno, Tommy flinched, having not seen Techno standing in the kitchen. His eyes were as tired as Phils. Tommy didn’t wanna know how Will looked. Probably like dea-...

“Hey blade!” Tommy smiled, but again this smile fell too to soon from his lips as his brother didn’t even react to itm simply putting his blate away.

"How are you, where is Phil?” Tommy asked carefully, observing Technos movement. Techno just shrugged “A bit tired, but that’s normal with my sleeping schedule you know.” Techno overplayed the problem, like he always did, or most of the time.

“Yeah I know. You really should work on that Big guy. Not that you’re getting sick. We need you here.” Tommy laughed a bit, awkward again.

“You too Tommy, you too.” He said and with that he went outside. Probably going to his potato farm or the training ground.

He too put his blate away and then went outside to the floor, looking to the stairs that led upstairs, hearing gentle words but not what was talked directly. He thought about going upstairs, checking in on Wilbur too so that he knew that Will was still alive. He didn’t do well, that he knew.

He took a deep breath and made his way upstairs and stopped in front of Wills door. With a bit of hesitation he opened the door, peeking inside.

Will sat on his bed, shaking like a leaf with a blade of waffles in his lap. Not looking at it. Phil sat on the chair by the table, not saying anything either.

“Will?” Tommy's voice sounded small, being nervous all of sudden.

“Tommy?” Will's voice sounded hollow and tired. “Come inside, how did you sleep?” Will smiled, the first one to do this morning, but his smile wasn’t like his other smiles. Tommy walked in the room, and before he could do anything else Wills arms were tight around him, hugging him tightly.

Tommy hugged him back, feeling loved.

_And he wished that he could give the same feeling to his family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys had fun reading it :D Did ya like it? 
> 
> Hope you guys have a great night/day and take care!! <3


	8. Everbody here is wide awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father and son have a new first meeting, blood flows.  
> But in no dangerous way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WUHU Your new boyfriend is out *-* it's so awesome :D you like it too? 
> 
> This chapter is a bit long..I think :'3 wrote it the night yesterday till today with a motivational boost. I hope you like it.

Techno wasn’t a man of many words or emotions, everyone knew that. But when it came to family he could be a changed man. Heck, he was a changed man. To say so himself of course.

So when he woke up to loud screaming he was wide awake and stood on his twin brothers door, watching their dad try to wake up the other one, Tommy standing next to him in the doorway. He didn’t know how long they stood there, watching helplessly as their dad didn’t succeed in waking their brother. Will being too far gone in his nightmare. Only when Techno wanted to interfere, already making his way across the room to the bed, did Wilbur wake up.

And that with more violence than anyone expected. Wilbur hit Phil square in the face, producing a loud crack as he hit the older man's nose. The only thing Techno heard was the laugh of Tommy, who stood besides him, and Wilburs heavy, strained breathing. He saw Phil sit down on a chair, needing to take a breath for himself, Techno sent Tommy away to get some ice. Everything after that he ignored, his only focus lying on his twin brother. Who was severe on the verge of passing out again because he decided to hyperventilate.

Techno tried to stay calm, they couldn’t have anyone freaking out. He talked to Wilbur, knowing that he would recognize his voice in any state. Calming him down after a few minutes (it could have been hours, he honestly wasn’t sure and definitely didn’t care).

He grew concerned as Wil, with his voice steady again (or how Techno thinks: understandable, but not steady at all), sent Tommy out of the room. Knowing where the next conversation would lead them but not being prepared for it. And as he heard his brother talking about how he didn’t want to live anymore or how he didn’t feel real he realized that he was just human (or as far as a piglin hybrid could be human).

People might call him the Blood God and be scared of him everywhere he went but he was just a human, like everyone else too. So at the moment his brother talked about feeling dead he knew that he couldn’t do anything about it. Expect to be there for him and listen.

~~_Ǫ̶̨̗̟̩̭̅̓̽͗̿͗̃̕͝͝r̴̟̬̪͇͉̠͉̼̖̈́́͐́͒͊͝ ̵̻̗̝̑̾͌̿́̐̀͑̈́̏̊̐̚͝ţ̵̡͖͇̻̙̹̳̬̌͂͆̎̀͊h̵̻͐̓̇́͐͐̉̾̏̒̈́̀̚ḛ̴̡̧̭̖̮̼̟̥͍͎͓͖̑̓̓̉͊̅̈́̊̒̐̚͝y̷̡͉̰̮̜̩̘͔̱͗͜ ̷̳̼̻̯̠̓̿̎͜c̴̢̡̯̱̫̤̠̤̤͓̭̭̖̯͒͒̅o̴̩̯͙͕̖̮̰̙̙̦̹͎̦̩͛̃̽̔̿̎͘͜ͅu̵̧̹͚̟͇̝̺͆͊͘l̵̛̛̬̠̠̣̫̪͍͛͂̂̈̃̈́̎̇͆̔͒̔̕̚d̶̤͛ ̸͕̭̮̬͚͚̭̉ͅţ̵̹̼̜̬̞̞̓͘ę̵̝̪͎͈͉͙̲̜̙͕̙̔͊̆̈́̓͗̄̓͆̏̃̋͋͋l̶̡̨̨͓̦͎̼̦̼̤̜̝̥̙̇̽̋͊͐̿̕̚͝l̷̢̢̡̡̜̼̭͇̼̪̤̣̫̄͊̿͛̋̎̽̐̚̚̕͝͠ͅͅ ̶̨̢̣͉͖͔̺̪̰͇͈̫̎͑͆̋͒̿͘͝͝ḩ̴̨̛͚̲͍̥̙͍̮͂̾͗̋̽͆͗͝͝i̵̡̛̖̳̰͔ḿ̴̧̠̮͎͚͕̮̥͕͇̱̯̹̤ ̶̥̥̬̾̋͐̋̇͊͊͆̿͋̀̚͠͝ṫ̸͇͍̥̥͑̓̈́̔͑̆h̴̠̝͇̫͉̦͙̙̉́͌̓͊͛̋̊̚ë̵̝̮̜͖̘͈̼̦̮̰͎̖͚̜́̓̽̓͑̍̊̾̓͋̄̆͝ ̶̤͓̝̰͍͖͔̳̽̌̐̉͆͛͐͜t̷̲̞̪̽̐̉̔̇͌̉̋̄͂́̿̾̏͛͌r̷̲̝̯̖͎̹͓͉͔̠̠̭̟̖̼͐ͅų̸̢̩͚̻̗̭̻̳̳̗͙͗̃t̸̨̹͍̪̝͆̈̏̎̔̊̌̈́͂̑̕͘͘͝͠ḩ̷̼͍͉̰͎̺͑̎̾̃̀̂̿̽̎̓̏̃̚͝_ ~~

Techno shook his head abruptly, making this thought vanish as fast as it came. His focus once again went to his brother who leaned against him, tired out. He watched Phil get up to start making breakfast, despite it being still a bit early in the morning. Phil gave a soft nod as Techno asked after him if he could bring some food up, then he was gone, door closed again.

They had the food around half an hour later, eating in silence. Techno then proceeded to go downstairs, taking the empty plates with him. Phil stayed with Wilbur this time, Techno trusted his dad to not make Will feel uncomfortable in any way.

He found Tommy in the kitchen, silently eating his waffles but not really paying attention. That got proven when he flinched a bit as Techno spoke up.

But the talk didn’t last long, the Blade decided that he needed fresh air and with that knowledge he went to the training ground. He built it together with Phil a few years ago, the older man not being there enough to train with Littleblade every time. And Wilbur didn’t like fighting too much, but Techno saw his brother fighting, more than once. And more than once he knew that Wilbur had a fire inside of him that just waited to get freed. And when the fire was free it would cause destruction and sadness. Techno saw the crater in L’Manberg, and he instantly knew that this fire was now free.

Most people underestimate Wilbur when they first see him, having none so dominant pigling features like his brother. But the red eyes and the pink hair were still there, even if he died it brown because he was ashamed of it.

A growl escaped his lips as he swung his training sword in one of the dummies that stood around the ground. After a few hours training he heard Tommy exit the house, screaming about how he went to L’Manberg for a few. After this Phil joined him with a soft smile, watching him from the fence that surrounded the area.

“The poor dummies, they were new.” Phil laughed at Technos sarcastic huff that came as a response.

“As new as you or what?” techno smiled in his direction and stabbed his sword through one of the dummies, without breaking eye contact with his father.

“It was worth the try.” Dadza shrugged with his shoulders and looked past his son, back to the house.

Techno too turned around to see Wilbur standing there. He wore a warm locking yellow soft sweater and smiled tired the other two.

“Hello” He said small as he joined Techno on the field, taking a sword from the weapon and arranging himself in front of Techno, giving him his sword that was still stuck in the dummie. Instantly Phil jumped up and went to Will “Will what are you doing?!” He sounded and looked concerned, not knowing what was up with his son that never liked fighting.

“I have a book, there stands everything that I remember. And I just wrote in it how I remember fighting with Techno when we were small. So now I want to fight him so that I know this memory was- no is real.”

“Dad get out of the way, the orphan wants to get his ass beat so he gets it.” Techno grinned, mocking his twin who grinned back and got in a fighting stance. Phil walked back to the fence, a safety distance between him and his sons. He knew how both of them fought. It was dirty, bloody and dangerous in every way. They wouldn’t hurt each other to the point where it would be life threatening but blood could not be avoided with the two fighting. He just hoped both boys were in the right mental state to know when they would need to stop.

After a few minutes of observing each other Techno made the first move, going fast at his brother and swinging his sword with determination. Aiming for his brothers right shoulder from above. But the last second before the dull blade would have made impact with the skin his brother moved away. Dodging with precision and blocking his brother's sword with his own before kicking him in the ribs to get him away from him. Phil could swear he head a crunch)

Techno catched himself with his left leg outstretched on the dirt behind him, fixating his twin with a deadly stare, red meeting red as both fought for dominance. Wilbur made the next move, swinging straight and directly at his brother's right side, knowing that the sword wouldn’t be fast enough. Techno however was faster and before anyone could see it both males lost a bit of blood to the ground beneath them.

Wilbur having cut Technos side and Techno having caught Wilburs swordarm, which was left. A long gash was now visible through the pullover. Wilbur grunted a bit in disapproval.

Both men parted a bit, to catch a break, not to surrender.

Techno took his cape off, despite the snow he was now sweating. Wilbur too took his sweater off, leaving Will in a thin shirt and Techno in a white shirt, stained red at the side. Before Phil could look his sons over from the distance the two were at it again, swords clashing furiously against each other and here and there appeared new scratches at both man's bodies. Both men ignored the concerned glances of Phil and the other presence that joined them, being unnoticed by both fighters.

The fight didn’t seem to bring an end, both men shaking from adrenaline, ignoring their injuries in advantage to take the other opponent out. Both parties got more aggressive as the fight went on, but still not deadly aggressive. But Phil cut it with a scream of both men's names when Will and Techno both made the blade cut on the side of their cheeks, immediately blood began to drip down their face, staining the collars of their T-Shirts.

“Stop! Both of you!” Phil jumped over the fence (haha old man go brr) and made his way to the boys. Both panting heavily and letting themselves collapse in front of each other.

“Blood for the blood god nerd. I definitely won this round.” Techno smirked, wiping the blood from his cheek. Wilbur doing the same just laughed rough, shaking his head “No, I won. I can show you next round how you can be a better fighter.” Techno stood up, Will on his heels doing the same with his sword back in hand “I’ll show you how good of a fighter you are.” Techno growled.

“STOP IT.” Both men flinched as a hand slapped them over the head, making them stumble together. Phil looked at them with a serious look, and a bit disappointed.

“I know that you know when to stop but I have the feeling you guys forgot about it. Look at each other! You’re literally covered more in blood then in skin.”

Will and Techno shared a look, and indeed they were littered in injuries. Both men had a slash in the cheek, Techno had the cut on the side and on other parts of his abdomen, a few on his legs too as Wilbur tried to attack him from below. Wilbur wasn’t any better, the slash on his left arm stung and it was still bleeding, he had a few scratches on his shoulders and upper arms, and he limped a bit because he tripped trying to move away from Techno.

“Before anyone could say anything Phil coughed a bit to get their attention.

“And you guys didn’t even notice that we had a guest for half an hour.”

“How long did we fight?” Techno looked confused.

“Who is it?” Will asked tired, looking around Phil.

_He tripped a bit to the side as he saw long red hair and fox ears._

Techno catched him and straightened him up again, looking at Fundy and grunting as a greeting. The young man came over and stood himself beside Phil, smiling shy and awkwardly “Hello.”

Phil picked up on the uncomfortable silence and sighed “We should go inside and treat your wounds. Fundy you can stay for dinner if you want. I think Tommy stays in New L’Manberg for the night." Fundy nodded “Thanks Philza.”

Together they went inside, each one taking a seat in the kitchen as Phil went to fetch the First-Aid-Kit.

“So Fundy, what brings you here?” Techno broke the silence, knowing that Wilbur wouldn't do so. Wills' look was far away, but he still listened. Or so Techno hoped.

“Oh I met Tommy with Tubbo in New L’Manberg, they did some work and Tommy told me that I should come visit and gave me the coordinates for the portal. So now here I am. I hope I didn’t intrude.”

“Nah you didn’t,” Phil came with a red first aid kit, kneeling in front of Wilbur first to tend to his wounds in his legs “You’re family after all.”

“Fundy?” Will said after a few moments of silence, his eyes regaining focus on his son on the other side of the table.

“Yeah?” Fundy’s ears twitched with excitement , looking to his dad.

“I’m happy that you’re here.” Wilbur smiled after a second, Techno frowned a bit.

_Don’t tell me he forgot his own son too._

But Techno just sighed inside his own mind, he probably did, he would later talk to Will about it. Now was not the time. He looked at Fundy again, the fox hybrid looked happy so that everyone was comfortable with his presence, but Techno saw the angriness in his eyes and the tenseness in his tail.

He should probably talk to him too at some point, or tell Phil.

He already felt like the best therapist that ever existed. He probably should tell Phil that too, they would have something to laugh at then. Imagine the strong, dangerous Technoblade being a therapist to his family. The voices in his head laughed, saying E. **_What the heck?_**

“So, everything is finished.” Phil said, Techno didn’t even realize he had tended to technos injuries.

“Thanks.” Both sons said at once, making Fundy and Phil laugh.

“I hope the next time you two are fighting you're in a bit better state to tell when you need to stop, okay? I really don’t want a dead son on my doorstep, having bled out because of their twin brother.”

“Sure dad.” Both grinned widely, looking at each other and beginning to laugh. Soon Wilbur fell in a deep conversation with Fundy.

After a few hours of non stop talking and making jokes with each other the family started to make dinner, falling in a comfortable silence and making remarks here and there.

_Everything was perfect, everything would be alright in the future. Nothing could stop it...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should i try to bring a bit more floof in the story? The next ideas that i have will bring a lot of tears I think xD I'm so sorry.  
>  Let me have it that in this AU Wilbur is left handet and Fundy is Wilburs adopted son, Sally is his real mother though, she brought him in the relationship at the beginning. She was a tennie mom, but a Pog one.
> 
> I'm happy for every comment that I get and got, I reallylove communicating with you guys and am happy to make you happy...or sad. In that matter xD 
> 
> Hope you have a nice day/night and stay safe!!!


	9. Roses in your head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[thorns in your mind]]
> 
> Change of view again to the members of the DreamSMP having a picnic.   
> Eret and Tommy have a talkand secrets get revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I deletet the chapter because I did some mistakes,I'm sorry but here it is now.
> 
> Over the chapters i worked in some "secrets" for example about Wil's coma and such things. So if you wanna talk about it the comment section is always open. 
> 
> The members know how Eret wants to be called (pronounses) by his way he dresses for the day. Sowhen he wares a skirt/dress it's she/her, and with trousers and such it's he/him. When it's they/them Eret just tells them so. 
> 
> (and yes, the are having a picnic in winter, because they are hard bagels who don't get cold)

The view from the bench was beautiful like always, Cats were playing softly in the background and the two boys enjoyed the silence that fell over the land.

“Don’t you need to be home soon Tommy?” Tubbo looked to his friend, a little bee sitting on his lap sleeping. Tommy frowned, not meeting his best friend's eyes “No, I want to stay in New L’Manberg a bit, help you and the others building and cleaning up this mess. And...I don’t know, it’s difficult with Wilbur at home.”

“Why this?” Tubbo moved a bit more to Tommy, sitting now exactly next to him and looking a bit concerned. Tommy shrugged with his shoulders, having to think for a second why. “Wilbur was a month gone, you know that. And when we get him back and he’s awake he forgets. He lashes out sometimes for no reason, he forgets things. When he was awake the first time he looked at Techno and me as if we were strangers. He gets aggressive sometimes but is the best brother in the next hour or so. It’s just difficult to deal with I think.” Tubbo nodded, seeming to understand anything that Tommy told him just now.

“I think I understand, It must be very exhausting for you guys. I couldn’t imagine if something would have happened to my sibling and after a month they would be back. I’m sorry for you and if I can help somehow please let me know okay?”

“Okay Dr. Terhopist Bo” Tommy laughed, a bit awkward and punched Tubbo in the shoulder, the other boy just grinned widely making a little funny pained noise. “But you are happy that he’s back or?”

“Yes, I couldn’t imagine what would happen if the Sleepy Boys Inc would miss a member, would miss Wilbur.”

“Yeah I would-”

,“Hey you two!” came a loud voice behind them, they turned around to see Antfrost and Ranboo running to them “We’re finished with setting everything up so hurry you two.” Ranboo smiled at them, bringing the two to a patch of grass near the Prime Path and the Museum from Eret. They had made it a sort of tradition to eat together sometimes. Everyone would bring some food and then they would sit and share stories and eat at peace. It was fantastic, in tommys and others' eyes.

And Niki always brought too much food that they could eat the next day. “Nice of you to join us.” Quackity grinned as he saw the four men approaching their picnic place.

“Nice of you to wait for us ducky.” Antfrost growled in amusement, twitching his ears for a second. Quackity gulped but grinned nonetheless with a little nod. “Come on guys, no need to fight over the time. Antfrost just brought Tommy and Tubbo so he has a reason to be late. Ranboo too. As far as I remember the last time you came an hour too late because you overslept Quackity.” Niki sat herself down next to the duck hybrid, smiling soft like she always did.

“And he didn’t even bring any food!” Eret called from behind the little group, having sat herself down a bit away next to Karl. Sharing some of her salad with the other. “Is everyone against me today?” Quackity groaned “I just want to eat.” Everyone laughed, seating themselves on the big blanket and just enjoying the presence of each other. When time went on others joined, for example Purpled and Sam and after some time the Dreamteam came too, with Bad and Skeppy in tow. Soon the sun vanished over the hills, leaving a beautiful sunset to watch. They put up some torches around them so that they wouldn’t sit completely in the dark. As time flew by, the group had different kinds of desserts, from Nikis self made ice to some cake from Sapnap again to muffins from Bad.

Everyone had fun, even Tommy, who could forget the stress that he had when he was home.

When the group was full from all the food some said their goodbye to go home and sleep. The last one to stay were Tubbo, Tommy, Niki, Ranboo and Eret. But even the little group of friends packed their things slowly so that they could get some well deserved sleep.

“Eret, could I speak to you a second? In private?” Eret looked up to see Tommy standing next to her, looking down to her eyes. “Yeah sure.” They walked a bit away from the group, in the museum where it would be safe from mobs. The two fell in an awkward silence, the tension thick so that you could cut it with a knife. For a few long minutes no one said anything, Tommy looked to the ground and around the museum, Eret looked to Tommy on the other hand, being curious about what the younger one had to say.

“I like what you did with the history of L’Manberg.” Tommy broke the silence, gesturing to the Van and the wall that Eret built a few weeks ago. Eret didn’t expect this to be the first thing to leave Tommys mouth, normally the boy would swear at her or scream about her being a traitor to their country.

“Eh...Thanks.” She said, not knowing what to say.

“So…” Tommy squirmed a bit, not knowing how to address the next subject. He sighed, throwing his hand in the air to release some tension. “Okay, so...I know about your relation with Tubbo, about you being his sibling.” Eret faltered, taking a step backwards. “Are you trying to blackmail me or something Tommy?” She asked, watching Tommys face closely. But Tommy shook his head. “No, I want him to be happy so it wouldn’t bring me any good to blackmail you. I just...I don’t understand why you left him, and eventually you can give me a reason, but right now all I want is for him and the others to be happy and because of this i wanted to apologize.” Eret stumbled again, did he hear that right? TommyInnit wanted to apologize?

“For what?” She asked confused, knowing the answer but being too stunned at the moment to really grasp the chain of thoughts.

“For making your life like shit, for screaming at you and cursing every minute. You had your reasons for betraying us like you had a reason for leaving Tubbo and I just thought a few days about it. And I wanted to apologize. But I don’t say that it wasn’t shit what you did. We were friends.” Tommy didn’t meet her eyes, looking to his hands that grasped his white-red shirt. “I don’t really know how to respond to that Tommy, but I accept your apology and I think someday I can even tell you why I did all these things. But not right now or tomorrow. You have enough on your own plate right now and I don’t think I’ll be ready to share my past intentions. But I promise I will tell you.” Eret smiled softly, hoping the kid wouldn’t be too angry at her to not tell right away or the next few days. Tommy nodded, meeting her eyes the first time.

“Just promise that you try your best to make Tubbo happy, even if he doesn’t know about it.”

“I do, I’ll give my best. Please just don’t tell him.” Tommy smiled with a little nodd.

“Guys are you in here?” Niki and Tubbo looked through the doors of the museum, Tubbo under her looking too.

“Yeah, we just looked at the wall that Eret made. Did you guys see it? She even built the Drug Van. We could do drugs in the museum!” “Please what?”

Eret laughed behind him “I don’t want any drugs in my museum.”

“Oh man, how boring.” Tommy and Tubbo said at the same time, laughing as they realized what they just did. Eret smiled fondly at the two boys, joining to stand next to Niki who looked at the map. “You like it?” She asked, on which Niki nodded “You did a good job.” Niki smiled, looking up to Eret and laughing a bit.

Eret tilted his head a bit “Why are you laughing?”

“Your flower crown slipped a bit and now it’s a bit messed up with your hair, here, let me fix it. Bend down please.” Eret did as she was told and bent some so that Niki could reach her head. The smaller woman entangled her hair from the crown and put it back on her head as she was finished. As Eret bent back upwards he smiled thankfully “Thanks Niki.” He looked at her skirt, it was a deep red one with golden outlines “I like your skirt.” Eret said, Niki looked down and took some fabric of it in her hand

“Thanks, I can make you a skirt too if you want, or I could teach you how.” Eret thought about it, the only skirts she had were a black one and the green one that he wore right now. She liked the two, but he could have more. “That would be nice of you.” Eret grinned. Niki beamed at it, her eyes shining with delight “We could do a girls evening! Puffy wanted to learn too so we could do it together!” Eret laughed at the joy of the other woman, nodding with her ideas that she now told freely. Tubbo and Tommy vanished in the van, playing there. Eret just hoped they didn’t brew some drugs. If so the two of them would help her clean every inch of the museum with their hands.

“We should really pack the rest of the food away and go home, the boys will be dead tomorrow if they don’t get any sleep tonight.” “Yeah, we should do that. Boys! Come on we go home!”

“Nooo, why?” They said, looking out the door of the Van, looking disappointed in having been told something.

“Because I say so, you can help Niki bring her remaining food home.” Eret called over to them, making her way out of the museum and packing her own food, Niki following suit. The boys came too after a second, helping Niki and Eret. “Where the heck is Ranboo?” Tommy asked after a minute, seeing the enderman nowhere.

“Oh he went home after you two went to the museum.” Tubbo said, picking up a basket with Nikis goods in it. Tommy did the same, nodding at Tubbo as he heard him answer. The group said their goodbye to each other and parted ways, Eret making her way to her own home. She didn’t live in New L’Manberg like the others, feeling not comfortable enough to live with the others after everything that happened the last months, it just felt wrong to live in a nation that she tried to bring down. Her little cottage was a bit away, behind the Ender Portal, it was a bit of a long way, especially in the night but she made it home safely. Closing the door behind her and breathing deeply through her nose, taking in the darkness that hung in the house. She just now felt the tiredness creep up her body and in her mind, making her more stumble then walk to her bedroom and falling in the soft bed that she built. Not caring about changing into something more comfortable. Just laying the flower crown next to her bed on a nightstand. Before she could do anything other, for example laying herself under the covers she fell asleep. This time as she slept no nightmares crept around in her dreams, making it the first good sleep in months, if not years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! 
> 
> Hope you have a nice day/night and stay safe and take care of yourself!
> 
> Love you guys!!!!!


	10. I've found my voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another secret is talked about.  
> Wilbur finally has his jfnesfb blue :D 
> 
> Beach family szene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went rhough hell and I went with it xD idk why it was so difficult to write but here it is. 
> 
> I WANNA THANK YOU GUYS AGAIN!!! I LOVE YOU!! 
> 
> have fun and enjoy :3

Wilbur woke up to pain in his neck and back, he groaned in discomfort, looking around and taking in where he was. He was sitting on the couch in the living room, having fallen asleep on there. As he wanted to sit up a bit more he noticed how that wasn’t possible. A presence lay on his lap, looking down he saw it was Fundy, the boy that visited yesterday and who was too tired to go home so Phil had let him sleep here.

Why were they on the couch though? Wilbur looked around again, spotting the clock at the end of the room near the entrance to the kitchen. It was exactly 9pm, why did he sleep so long? He could hear voices from the kitchen, a soft light shone in the living room from there. With care he emerged from under Fundy and laid the young one down again on the sofa. The other didn’t stir once, just cuddled himself in the many pillows that lay spread out on the furniture. Walking over to the kitchen he peered inside, seeing Phil and Techno inside.

_Did they look older somehow? But he was in his old house wasn’t he? So why did they look different?_

Techno spotted him as he went to the fridge “Good morning Will, did you sleep well?” He asked, looking at his brother suspiciously. He always knew when something was up with his brothers, more so when it’s about his twin.

“Yeah...I did...but...why is Fundy here? Did something happen?” He walked more in the kitchen, sitting himself down on one of the chairs. Phil put a cup of coffee in front of him, looking at his son as if asking if anything was wrong.

“Nothing happened, Fundy came to visit yesterday.” Wilbur nodded, Yeah, he knew that. He knew it after he woke up, why did he forget it again? It wasn’t much time that passed.

“Oh...yeah. I’m sorry.” Wil took the cup in his hand and took a sip, the coffee was hot on his tongue, burning a bit as he swallowed. He just realized that his brother asked him how he slept so he looked at him and smiled “I slept well, but a little stiff because of my position. But it’s okay,” Silence fell over the table, but it wasn’t really uncomfortable, Wilbur quite liked it even.

Soon Fundy joined, Phil served him a delicious breakfast too, with some coffee.

“So, Tommy will be here around midday, he thinks. I thought we could go to the beach together. Fundy do you wanna join us?” Fundy looked to Phil, he seemed to think a moment before he shook his head “I have some work to do in L’Manberg, so I need to go back. I’m really sorry, but thank you for the invitation.” Phil nodded, understanding the younger one. They finished their breakfast together and went outside, Techno went to his farm, where Phil and Wilbur escorted Fundy to the portal back to New L’manberg.

“It was nice to stay here for the night, thanks again Phil.” Fundy bowed a bit as a thanks and a goodbye. Phil hugged him as he straightened up again, startling the fox hybrid a bit but he relaxed and hugged back after a second of hesitation. “We’re alway be here for you Fundy, so no need to thank me.”

Fundy nodded and let him go, looking at Wilbur, both men were a bit awkward, whereas Wilbur didn’t look directly at Fundy. He tried to grasp his memories that swam around in his head, he suddenly didn’t know where he was. Everything was blurry so when Fundy said his final goodbye with a sad look in his eyes he didn’t see it.

They stood a bit longer at the portal, Phil not knowing if he should say something to Wilbur after Fundy disappeared. “Let’s join Techno and wait for Tommy shall we? Then we can go together to the beach.”

Will suddenly smiled wide, nodding his head up and down and walking back to the house.

“Yeah! That's a good idea. We- We can throw Tommy in the water and make a water fight.”

Phil tilted his head, Wilbur did it again. He really needed to talk to technoblade.

**_Ĥ̵̛̙͓͓̱͚̋̾͋̈̉̀̌̀́̓͑͜ẽ̴̥̌͒̀͒͝ ̸̭̝̜̈̍͗͊̿̊̉̆̋͝w̶̺͍͑̑̍͂̊̅͐̃̿̎a̵͇̱̦̝͉͊̾̄̉͌̂̆̉̎̄͜͠s̴̢̛̤̺̪̝̑̑͑͗̓͒͐̔ ̵̗̝͓̝͖͎͚̈́́ͅs̶̡̻̜̯̼̬̠͎̫̦̆ͅč̴͈͉̬͎͔͌͌̾͜͠a̶̞̜͇̘͖̱̜̐̾̾̈́͝r̵̨͇̈́̇̐̒́̍͒̓ȩ̸͍̠̩͉̞̳͕̭͐͒́͠ͅd̷̛̝̦́͆̆̀̋͛̅̀͊̈́̂͘͝ ̴̛̬͎̗̼̘̲̠̝̥̦̝̉̅t̶̡̼̰̹̝͖̣͕͗̌̓̾̂̄́̚͜͠͠h̵̗̜̓̀̂̉̐͂̌̃̊ä̷̫̥̖́̆́̉͗̾͠ț̸̢̨̛̤̮̺̮̟͔̻͇͔̅́͊̈́̅̃͂͝͝ ̷̡̢̣͚̥̮̼̝͈̝̞̈̊͆͜t̸̛̬̞̥̟̠̿̇̈́̆̚͝͝ͅh̸̼̯̪̖̱̰̩̯̙̠̾͌͒͐͑̒͊̂̒̐͒͊e̸͈͇̺̘͇͉̦̰͗̌̄ͅ ̸̢̺̝̦̟̙͎̒͋̔̈̓̇̅̉̏̚͝͠r̶̝͈̟͓͔̹̹̺̭͐̏͊͋̐͠͠i̸̧͔̙̓͛͘̕͠ţ̵̲̜̫̺̘͍̯̃̆̂̏̉̒͝u̶̢̡̦̘̼̻͕͈̪̦̠̓͂͌̈́̾̆͝ͅl̷̛̝̥̝̦̲̮̖̲̞͆̐̆͋́̋̀̇̑ ̷̢̑̎͒̓̾͐̄͒̐͋͒ẇ̴̛͖̻͗̽̐̎͂̍̓̋̑͝ȅ̶̖̺̫̬̺̟̤̗̞͍̲͍͕̺̈́̍̉̍͊̓̓̈́̕͝͠n̴̢̛͈̣͆͆͌̂̐̈̀̃̃t̷͙̽̉̏ ̶̞̅̔̈̐̅̃̇̑̀̈́̀̕w̵̢͖̖̝̮̺̲̝ͅr̶̨͖̝̖̫̺̰͍̘̺̈̎ȍ̷̧͈̹̳̳̼̲̤͇̣͌̾̇͒͂͆̾̕n̷͈̹̙̥͙̖̟̰̳̝͎̜͛̀̏͆͑̾͊͛̅̽g̸̡̧̨̧͈̞͈̮͍̰̹̱̋̚!_ **

But deep down he knew. And how Phil knew. He realized the moment they encountered Wilbur in the bathroom that it went all wrong...Sure, he had problems before his coma but this was something different. And it was big, bigger than any of them could ever imagine when they started.

So he followed his son, letting his words run through his head till he realized what Wilbur had said.

“We’re not throwing Tommy in the water in the middle of winter Wilbur! The lake will be frozen!” But Wilbur just laughed, a laugh that he last had when he was a little child.

“Wil! Come back here you little rat!” Phil began to run as he saw Wilbur doing the same, probably to reach techno to tell him his plan of throwing the youngest in the water. They reached the house, Phil was out of breath for him being the old man he was. Phil sat next to the plants on Technos farm. They had built a little farm in the barn so that they could have food in the winter too. Wilbur was in the middle of suggesting to break some ice open to throw Tommy in. So Techno told him probably too that it was a bad idea.

The talk didn’t last long, around half an hour later Tommy ran in the barn, screaming like a maniac and laughing at the same time.

Techno asked Phil quietly how he hadn’t died of hyperventilation till now to what Phil just shrugged.

Wilbur stood up and went to Tommy's side, throwing an arm over the blond’s shoulder.

“Tommy wanna go swimming?” He grinned, voice sounding steady and sure of himself.

”The fuck no I don’t want to swim Bitchboy. It’s the middle of winter and I don’t want to be sick.”

“Oh...that’s reasonable.” Wilbur said, looking straight ahead and seeming to be in his head again.

“How is it that we told you this like forever just how and then Tommy says it and you’re accepting his answer.” Techno groaned, laying his tool down which he had used for his plants.

“I don’t know,” Wilbur said, smiling “let’s go to the beach. Come on.” His voice was full of happiness and with that he turned around and went out of the building, leaving the rest of the family confused behind.

“I’m going to kill him if that’s continuing.” Techno smiled. Phil shook his head “You won’t. But I’m a bit concerned though.”

“You think we should tell him?” Tommy asked, having not followed his other brother out, Phil shook his head, “Not now. It would be too much and I want to go slowly with him. You saw his reaction as we told him about New L’Manberg being blown up and I saw his mood change to offen now. He's often too lost in his head or gets aggressive, we all saw it. How do you think he will react when we tell him the whole truth?” Phil breathed deep through his nose, feeling desperate at the moment, he couldn't do anything, couldn't help his son that didn’t even know that he needed it.

“We can do this dad, you’re not alone okay?” Techno stood by his side, Tommy joining on the other.

“Yeah, we’re a family after all.” He grinned. Phil nodded, smiling to both his sons.

“Are you guys coming?” Wilbur screamed, sounding as if he just walked to the beach and back, not noticing that no one was following him. Phil laughed softly as he thought that Wilbur probably did exactly this. Together they went out of the barn, closing the big doors behind them and walking after their family member to the beach.

Indeed it was frozen over, how Phil said. That didn’t stop Tommy and the others to go straight on the ice and try to stand on it. Techno did a pretty job, standing safely on the ice and grinning like a maniac as he watched his brothers try to stand on it too.

Tommy did a bit good too, he was shaky on his legs as his shoes were more for the summer/autumn season than the winter. But after a few minutes he had it and slid over to techno who nearly felt over as Tommy crashed into him.

Wilbur on the other hand had given up with a laugh, he had fallen over right at the beginning and now sat on the ice, watching his brothers and some winter ducks. Their white feathers shimmered as they reflected the white snow that coated some of the lake. It was a beautiful sight that got him lost in his thoughts. When was the last time he saw snow? It must be a few years. Or the last time he did something with his whole family? On the other hand it seemed like yesterday as he was adopted by Phil, him and Techno being found from him in a dirty alleyway. Being starved and ready to die, having given up on anything at the young age of 8. But he gave them a home, food and hope to do something with their lives.

And oh boy did they do things.

“Wil watch out!” Tommy screeched and brought Wilbur out of his thoughts. He looked to the blond one that, at a fast speed, came nearer to him and didn’t seem to stop anytime soon. Wilbur just closed his eyes, preparing himself for the impact that happened seconds after. Both men crashed with a loud thunk together and slid a bit on the ice till they came to a stop near the ducks. The animals were scared because of it and flew over their heads to another point on the water, a bit away from the group.

“Oh man, I am so sorry Wilbur, is everything okay?” Tommy pushed himself up, groaning as he sat himself up and next to his brother who stayed down but nodded, saying a little yes. After a minute of laying on the cold ice Wil too sat himself up. “You definitely need to learn how to slow down Tom-Tom.”

“Tom-Tom?” Tommy tilted his head, laughing abruptly as he saw Wilburs confused face.

“I..I’m sorry, I didn't know why I said that.” Wilbur stood up, shaking on his legs as he was unsteady, making his way to the shore again. Phil looked at him as he passed him “Are you okay?” He asked and Wilbur nodded “I’m cold,” Will said “I’m going inside.”

Phil looked after him, seeing his figure slowly disappearing in the distance to the house.

“Let him be Phil, he probably needs some space and time for himself.” Techno called to Phil, coming over to their dad and laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. Phil looked up to his eldest son and nodded “You’re probably right. I’m still concerned about him” Techno nod “We check up on him when I catch Tommy and throw him through the ice in the water.” And with that Techno was on the ice again, sprinting after his little brother as good as possible.

Phil just sighed in playfull annoyance, “That is literally exactly the same thing as killing your brother Technoblade!” He laughed, but didn’t try to follow his son on the ice.

Wilbur made his way to the house again, he actually wasn’t tired a lot, just a bit. But he was cold, so unbelievably cold. So as he saw something glow in the distance of the house he instantly felt interested in it, going to the object. At closer look he saw that it was flowers, lots of pale blue flowers that were hidden under the snow. How did they survive the snow?

Wilbur asked himself, being a bit suspicious of the flowers but picking a few up nonetheless. As soon as he touched the soft petals of the plant the pale blue seemed to get brighter and a calming kind of warm. Wilbur smiled, he felt warm too, and happy. He should show Phil and the rest of his family what he found. He stood up, brushing the snow from his pants and put the flower in the pocket of his jacket, careful to not damage it. As he entered the house he heard voices from the living room, Phil and Techno.

When did they come home? Wilbur would have heard them or something, he wasn’t far away from the house.

“Wil, where were you?” Phil asked. Looking concerned, but Will smiled softly “I was just around the corner, I found some flowers.” He picked the flowers out of his jacket, showing them to his two family members. “They survived the winter, isn't that beautiful?” Phil saw the flowers and then to his son, he didn’t know what to say but he realized that Wilbur seemed happy so he nodded and saw to Techno briefly. Techno just shrugged and looked to his brother

“You could plant them in the wintergarden I guess, and when it gets warmer on the farm if you like.”

“That’s a good idea Techno.” Wilbur smiled softly, going into the kitchen to put the flowers somewhere. “Sometimes I think he’s the child and not Tommy.” Phil laughed and looked at his eldest son “You’re a bully Techno. A big, mean bully.” Techno shrugged his shoulder, grinning widely.

“I’m feeling like I adopted a bunch of toddlers right out of a kindergarten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually have another idea for a fanfiktion after this. No spoilers expect: It will be Eret!centric and faccin sad. 
> 
> Winterducks are a thing in this story because I didn't know if they travvel south durring winter or not so...Winter ducks :D 
> 
> Hope you have a nice day!night and stay hydrated and eat lots of muffins.


	11. I'll be gone then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have *drum roll* THE GIRLS NIGHT!!!!
> 
> No need for more words here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's for you cemmy! I even listened to the speedrun music while doing this. I had really fun writing these three and everything they did.I'm a sucker at sewing so I don't have a plan what you need to do if you sew something xD

Eret would be lying if he said she wasn’t nervous. If not even scared. She had some cookies in the oven that she looked at every few minutes. Nikki told her to be at L’Manberg at around 9pm, it was only 5. Enough time to dress herself, make the cookies ready and walk to L’Manberg, but she was stressed since the morning when she woke up. She knew that most of the citizens of New L’Manberg accepted her back, but her mind needed to process this. That she was allowed to something she brought down. Down! That was the word that haunted her for days. Bullshit, for months, it brought her nightmares and sleepless nights every night. She couldn’t close her eyes without seeing the hateful, disappointed and scared eyes of the original members of L’Manberg.

_“Eret, I thought I...I thought I could trust you.”_

_“Eret, listen to me, and I mean this in the nicest way possible. You fucked up!”_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_“Down with the revolution, boys. It was never meant to be!”_

Eret opened her eyes with a loud scream, falling to her knees and making herself as small as possible. She couldn’t bear the memories of Tubbo looking so scared of him, confused even. It all went so fast that her little brother hadn’t even realized what happened. Eret was proud of her glasses being there on her nose, because her white eyes shone from the tears that threatened to fall from them. Big ugly tears as she remembered the words that she told herself before everyone went to shit I left my little brother once, I’ll never leave him again. That hadn’t worked out she realized when she shook Dreams hand and accepted the offer to betray her family and friends. She grabbed her hair tight and leaned down, burying her head in the soft material of her skirt. She didn’t know how long she was in trance, or how long she just sat there. But she definitely knew that when she finally had the power to stand up the cookies were burnt and it was 10 minutes before 9pm. She was going to be late so she turned down the ofen and got her long green coat that matched her outfit. After every light was turned out in the house she made her way to New L’Manberg in a hurry, a diamond sword in her right hand for safety. It was half an hour later that she saw the outlines of the houses and she ran up the prime path to Nikkis house.With a soft knock on the door it opened seconds after, floating yellow light to the outside.

“I’m sorry that I’m late, I didn’t watch the time.” But Nikki shook her head, smiling brightly and letting him in “It’s not a problem, don’t worry. Puffy came here a few minutes ago too.” Eret sighed in relief and followed Nikki to the living room where Puffy sat on the floor on a floof looking carpet. She was surrounded by sewing stuff and snacks. Puffy looked up from her communicator with two cookies in her mouth, she still managed to smile at Eret and wave a hand. Eret waved back, smiling at the view before her “Hello Captain, how are you doing?” “Call me Captain one more time and I’m stabbing you with a cookie Eret, we have known each other since a few weeks, you can call me Puffy.” Eret nodded, grinning to herself and sitting next down between the two girls.

“I made some work beforehand so that it’s not so difficult. Here is the sewing pattern for the skirts, I have one for a jacket too.” Nikki moved the patterns more in the middle so that Eret could look at them. They were pretty, one pattern was cut so that the finished skirt would be a bit longer in the back but still good for walking and working. They would need to make them longer for Eret, but that wasn’t any problem. Nikki had said it before, she was really good at sewing in Erets opinions. Her firsts attempts to sew something were covered in blood, tears, frustrations and laughers. She sat a whole week on a blouse, and didn’t even finish it till now because it was all torn up from sewing too much.

“So, it’s probably best when we start to measure you two, the pattern is my length so it needs to be a bit shorter for you puffy and much longer for Eret.” Nikki smiled and helped them up while she took a measure band from the floor. The measuring was fun, Puffy tried to make herself bigger than she actually was and Nikki was positively frustrated. After it was done they once again sat on the floor, cutting the materials that they would need, even though Puffy ate more than she should work, but it was funny nonetheless.

“I have an idea!” The sheep hybrid sprung up and went to her bag, the little group did a little break to relax their backs from sitting on the floor. Puffy came seconds later back with a smaller back and put it on the floor “I brought nailpolish with me. We can do our nails” Eret tilted her head, she never had done her nails, it wasn’t allowed at home and so she just never wanted to do it.

“I have a feeling that you want this to be more a girls night for fun things than a girl night for the skirts Puffy.” Nikki grinned, but not looking disappointed as she took the yellow nailpolish. She looked sad as she held the soft sunflower yellow in her hand, but just for a second before she cupped it open and began to do her nails with it.

“I can do your nails Eret. if you want.” Puffy looked at him, smiling. She had seen his slightly lost look, so Eret nodded “It would be nice, thanks Puffy.”

“No problems, girls helping girls you know.” She smiled brightly at her and gave her some polish “Which color do you want?” Eret looked through the colors, Puffy had every single one that Eret could think of, even some neon colored. She was going to take black, but then a dark green bottle catched her attention. It was like the green that Tubbo wore back when they were together at their home, or the shirt that he was wearing before they had the L’Manberg uniforms, it was an old shirt from Eret.

~~_Not that Tubbo would ever know that._ ~~

So she picked up the green color and gave it to Puffy who took Erets hand in her own and began to put the color on her nails. Eret needed to concentrate not to shake her hands so much, it was difficult but he made it work, and if Puffy noticed it she didn’t say anything.

"So, why are you not living in L’Manberg Eret? I don’t even see you around except for the picnics. Not even when we have meetings.” Puffy asked and Eret tensed, Puffy didn’t know directly what happened while the first war occured.

Eret felt Nikkis eyes on her back, probably looking concerned.

“I don’t live in L’Manberg, because of this I’m not at the meetings. It’s difficult to explain,” _it wasn’t, she just made it difficult_ “I did some bad things in the past, hurt people and betrayed them.”

“I don’t think it’s so bad and they forgive you.” “You weren’t there Puffy.” Eret said softly. “But that's not a story for here, Puffy. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize, Eret.” Nikki and Puffy said at the same time, they smiled briefly before Puffy continued “I realize that the first war didn’t happen eons ago but just a few months, and I know that I wasn’t there. But if they didn’t realize that you changed then they’re stupid, and I will punch them all in the gut for not forgiving you.”

“Even Wilbur?” Eret asked grinning like a cat.

“When he’s in a better condition I punch him as twice as hard as the others even.”

Eret laughed, a deep but soft laugh that held the honest of the world in it “I think for this you need to wait a few months. We saw him at Christmas and...Let’s just say it didn’t look too good.” Puffy nodded, understandable. “Let’s tell the truth, who would look good after being one month you-know-what” She fummed with her hand in the air. Nikki and Eret nodded, they fully trusted Puffy to do exactly this.

Walking around New L’Manberg and punching everyone that she sees and knows that they’re in the in the first war. Eret didn’t tell them how Tommy had apologized to her a few days ago at the picnic, if so she would need to remember that he knows that Tubbo is her brother, she couldn’t bear that memorie in the moment.

“I’m finished!” Puffy screamed happily, did she get lost in her head again? Oh god she really should do something about it. Eret looked to her nails, the dark green, she noticed now, matching her skirt, and so her coat too.

When did she started dressing like before she and Tubbo parted ways? She just hopped no one noticed the color schemes with the now-president.

Nikki hummed, signaling that she was nearly finished, having some problems with her left hand but wanting to do it herself.

Eret now saw that the yellow resembled the yellow that yellow of Wilburs pullover that he would wear before they tried to be a nation. Eret continued watching Puffy doing her nails, she did a soft navy blue with dark glitter in it. It didn’t really match with anything on her but the blue looked familiar.

After half an hour their nails were done and dried. They sat on the skirts again, but these nearly finished, they just needed to sew the last parts so that they wouldn’t open the strings and then it would be finished. Except for Nikkis, she sat on her second project, a new flag for Wilbur she said, so that he would have the new and the old flag in his home.

It was a nice thing to do, Eret thought. She remembered the talk she and Wilbur had at christmas, but she didn’t know if they would really find each other again. Not when Wilbur had forgotten what she even did, and Eret doubted he would be so nice to her when he remembered everything again. A quiet sigh left her mouth as she concentrated on the here and now again, sitting with Nikki and Puffy on the floor and enjoying each other's presence. After another hour the skirts were finished (did Eret think they were finished soon?)

“Eret are you listening?” Nikki's voice rang through her head so she looked up from his skirt that she looked at, looking if she did something wrong.

“No, sorry. I was in my head again, what did you say?” She smiled, tilting her head to look better to Nikki's form.

“I asked if you wanna move in with me. My house is big enough and I’m living alone. Obviously. And...I’m sad seeing you all alone outside of L’Manberg or at the village a few blocks away.” Eret needed to process what she just heard, Nikki wanted her to move in with her?

“I...I-I don’t know Nikki, it would probably bring a bad light to you. I don’t want anyone looking weird at you.” (“I’m knocking everyone out, anyone who looks weird at Nikki!” screamed Puffy from the background)

“I don’t care about others when you are suffering from loneliness Eret. And really, what do they want to do if they don’t like the idea of you living here? Kicking us out and not having a bakery anymore? They wouldn’t dare. They wouldn’t even try.” Eret smilled sad, knowing exactly that no one would try to talk against Nikki. She didn’t have an important role in New L’Manberg, but she had power nonetheless.

“I think about it, okay? I'll let you know when I decided what to do.” Eret lowered her head, it was a bit much in the moment.

“Take all the time you need Eret, please. I don’t want you to feel pressured.” Nikki laid a comforting hand on Erets shoulder, and after a few seconds she laid her head on her shoulder as well.

“I’m definitely third-wheeling here guys.” Puffy said and crashed herself on the other side of Eret, including everyone in a big hug. Eret laughed at this “We would never let you third wheel Puffy.” She smiled at the smaller woman.

“How about tomorrow we all go to the market together? I heard some villagers have some new herbs from warmer lands.”

“Even warmer than the Dream SMP?” Puffy asked, Nikki nodded “Yes, I wanna check it out.”

“Works for me.” Eret said, shrugging her shoulders softly to not disturb Nikki.

“Yuhu! Then it’s final, tomorrow after breakfast we go to the market.”

The small girls group laughed the whole night, and if they overslept the breakfast hour didn’t go to the market till noon no one commented on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it, if so leave a comment and a Kudo! I dare you not to! xD 
> 
> Love you guys and don't forget to hydrate, eat, sleep and enjoy the moment you're in.


	12. You'll get that feeling deep inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood flows once again over the white snow of the family home as something breaks loose that no one ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...a douple update today? POG.   
> I had the feeling that two chapters of floof would be enough for you guys. So now we have the angstiest angst to probably ever happen in my story. Also: We're coming the end near. One or two chapters then it will be a goodbye for this story, and a new will beginn.

“Wilbur calm the fuck down!” Techno screamed harshly so that everyone flinched. Expect for Wilbur himself.

“Don’t tell me to calm down Technoblade. Don’t you fucking dare or I’ll consider to kill you!” Wil screamed back.

Both men were in the front of the house, Phil and Tommy watching from a safety distance, having tried to interfere and having failed miserably. Phil even got a bruise on the cheek (again) from where Wilbur had punched him. This time on purpose.

The fight was on for more than an hour, going back and forth from fighting to screaming and back to fighting. The subject of the fighting? Wilbur wanted to go to L’Manberg, see his friends and his old nation. But Techno and the rest of his family said no, still thinking that Will wouldn’t take the sight of the blown up nation well. So he and techno started fighting. It started small, in Wilburs room but then things began to be thrown at each other. Wilbur being the one who threw most of the stuff where Techno just dodged most of the stuff. Soon the room lay in ruins, even Wilbur’s guitar took damage, but no one thought that the twin noticed. From there the fight proceeded to the ground floor, Wilbur wanting to go out and techno following him. Wanting his brother to be safe, but he failed the second the fight began.

From the living room Phil and Tommy joined the fight, having been in the kitchen to make some lunch. Phil tried to reason with both boys, but the only one even taking notice of their dad was techno. Wilbur long fallen in a rage. As the younger twin charged again at his older one Phil stepped between the two, unfolding his wings a bit to look bigger. But Wilbur didn’t care about anything at this moment except for harming his brother. And his dad wouldn’t get in his way. So the only reasonable thing for Will to do was punch his father straight in the face, making him stumble to the side and giving free way to the other sibling. But the next second that Wilbur raised his fist Techno grabbed it and turned him around which proceeded a scream out of Wilbur from the roughness that his other half used on him. Techno didn’t want to hurt him but at this point he didn’t have another choice. Wilbur landet with a hard thud on the snowy path outside the house and from there the screaming continued till now.

“You killing me?! Wilbur do you even listen to the bullshit you’re talking? I am your brother! Your twin! And you’re talking about killing me?!” Techno didn’t mention how Wilbur didn’t stand a chance from more than injuring him somehow, but he didn’t want to provoke his brother more than he already was.

“You are the reason I'm like this! You guys don’t let me go anywhere, not to the forest, not to the beach and not TO MY FUCKING NATION!” He got louder again, shaking from his rage, Phil just hoped his sons didn’t bring each other in a blood rage. He couldn’t do anything about this when it would happen. Just bringing Tommy to a safer distance, probably to New L’Manberg and then wait, hoping for the best that his sons don’t kill each other.

“We probably would let you go to these places, even alone, if you would be mentally okay and not running away the first second we turn our backs on you!”

“That just shows that you don’t trust me you bastard!”

“You don’t do anything to show that we can trust you!” Techno his voice got darker the longer they stood in the cold.

“I hate you Technoblade, I hate you so much. I don’t even know why I still call you my brother.” Wilbur sounded defeated, but techno knew better.

“Call me everything you want, we all know you don’t mean it. You’re not in the right mind of yours right now Wilbur.”

“I’m in the best state of mind that I can get Technoblade, trust me on this.” Wilbur grinned, looking to his brother like a maniac.

“Wilbur stop! Please!” Shit, Techno saw Tommy too late. The youngest of the family walked to his older brother, looking desperate and sad.

Wilbur didn’t seem to care, turning around to confront his other brother too.

_~~But then it all went to hell~~ _

Blood spattered on the snow, red painting the innocent white a sickly color. No one noticed that Wilbur drew his sword from his inventory, the sword that Tommy had gifted to him the days after his wakening.

And now it was stuck in the side of his little brother. Tommy stuttered in his steps that he took.

“TOMMY!” Techno and Phil screamed at the same time, making their way to the blond as fast as they could while still watching Wilbur. Who used the situation to his advantage. “One step nearer and the child is death!” He got behind Tommy and took the blade from his side to hold it against his throat. Both men stopped death in their tracks, how could this situation escalate like this? When did their family start to fall apart?

“Wil...please…” Tommy whispered weakly, trying to free himself but being in too much pain from the stabwound. The snow underneath the two brothers slowly turned red.

“No..No! Shut up! Everyone shut up!” Wilbur screamed, but quieter this time.

“Son please, we can talk about this. Just let Tommy go.”

“No...nonononono” He chanted, gripping tighter on Tommy to hold him up as the legs of the other gave out under him.

“Wilbur you don’t want to do this!” Techno called over, trying to get nearer without posing as a threat but Wilbur didn’t let him get any nearer, taking a step back as the other took a step forward.

“Did you say this to Philza too as he killed me?” Wilbur hissed back, making said Person stop in every motion.

“Wha-? Wilbur you remember?” Phil stuttered.

“I should have realised it when I had this nightmare! I should have realized that it wasn’t a fucking dream but a memorie! What did you do?! Why can’t I remember anything except the good things and you stabbing me now?! I swear if you did anything I’m gonna kill everyone around here!” Wilbur was crying at this point, shaking like crazy and looking between the other two.”

“Brother please, if you let Tommy go we tell you everything. But please, Tommy needs medical attention.”

“Tommy…?” Wilbur asked, looking to his brother that still was in his arms. He let the sword fall to the ground where it landed without a sound. The next thing to fall was Tommy who grunted as he made impact with the ground, somehow still on the verge of consciousness.

“Tommy!” Phil was instead by his youngest son's side, lifting him up in his arms and looking to Techno before vanishing in the house. Wilbur wanted to say something, do something but the next he knew he was on the ground with a bleeding and probably broken nose.

“Tell me one good reason to not kill or abandon you somewhere in the cold right fucking now.” Techno growled, picking up the sword and holding it against his brother's throat.

“Wanna make daddy proud,” Wilbur grinned, but Techno didn’t fall for the trick “don’t want me to find out what happened? You’re all bastards, Technoblade.” And with that nTechno had enough, he hit Wilbur with the swordhandle right over the head, knocking the other twin out in mere seconds. With not much difficulty he picked him up, rather unceremonelly, and went back to the house where he just threw Wil on the bed of his room, locking the door behind him. He knew that Wilbur wouldn’t jump out of the window, he did it once as a kid and broke his leg and his wrist. Techno hoped he learned from this. Back on the ground floor again he went to the living room where Tommy laid on one of the couches, being patched up by Phil, a few empty healing potions lay already on the ground.

“I didn’t want him to respawn, it would hurt more and I don’t know about the permanent damage.” Phil was nervous, shaking as he applied bandages to Tommy's side. So Techno stepped in, taking the bandages from Phils hand and moving him with care out of the way to help Tommy better.

“Sit in one of the chairs, dad, we can fix this. We just need Tommy to get better and then...then we will tell Wilbur anything that happened. At this rate I don’t care how he will take it but we can’t let him have his rages like this. He was serious as he said he was gonna kill me or you guys.”

Phil sat heavy on one of the armchairs, laying his head in his hands and not saying anything, techno noticed that their dad was crying, but didn’t say anything. Phil needs this, for this moment. He finished patching up Tommy at the right moment, the young one squirming around and opening his eyes hesitatingly.

“Hey Tommy.” Techno said softly.

“Hey...did I die?” Tommy asked to which Techno shook his head “Not today kiddo, not today.”

“Good...would be sad...to be killed by your own brother after evthin tha happnd” The last words were slurred as Tommy’s eyes began to drop again.

“Shhh, everything will be alright Theseus, just sleep for now.” He saw Tommy shortly nodding before he was off to dreamland ((haha you know? dream….yeah))

Techno stood up a bit straighter, sitting then down next to Tommy on the ground. He wanted to confront Wilbur right now, but he would probably injury him even more because of his anger, and no one could have this right now.

_~~Phil couldn’t have this right now.~~ _

“I can hear you thinking from there Techno.” Phil said softly, looking up with red eyes, and a big bruise across his whole face. How the fuck did Wilbur get such a hit at him?

“I’m sorry Phil. I could have stopped him somehow.” Techno looked straight to the oven that was active with little flammes. “Could you have stopped him or could you have killed him?” Techno grinched a bit at the thoughts.

“Techno, I’m not angry at you for defending us. But I had one son die not that long ago, I can’t have all three of you ripped from me. Not at once, not when I or someone else can do something about it.” Phil now cried softly, tears streaming down his face as he looked to his eldest.

“Do you think we made the right choice? Bringing him back to live I mean? Wasn’t it selfish of us? Deciding over another life of a person?” Techno whispered, but for Phil the words were clear as day.

“He shouldn't have died in the first place! It was a glitch that happened over the world, and we were unlucky That he somehow knew of it. What do you want me to say techno? That I should have let Wilbur die in my arms? Lose one of my sons because I was a coward and killed him? I still see his blood on my hands every time I wash them...I don’t want to know what would have happened if he stayed death techno, I really don’t”

“Dad…” techno stood up and went over to his dad and took him in his arms.

“We can do this dad, it needs time but we get through this. Wilbur will be okay, Tommy will be okay, and you too okay? Everything will be like before.” Phil nodded, burying his head in his son's shoulder as he hugged back.

They would be a family once again, Techno would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm crying, love you guys. Stay safe, hydrated and don't forget to eat!


	13. Let's skip to the good bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finaly Wilbur get to knows everything that happened the last weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friends, this is the end. It is christmas where I am today so it's a perfect last update don't you think? 
> 
> I really loved writing this and interacting with you. Thanks to everyone that stayed till now, thanks to Cemmy who always got me to tears with their long comments and her ideas of what could/would/will happen. 
> 
> I planned to do a oneshot for this story where I will go into the dynamic of Eret and Tubbo, how they grew up togheter, how they lost each other and how they found one another again. So stay updated if you want to have some fluss/angst mix.

They found him the next morning in the kitchen, he was clutching his blue flowers, when did he get so many? He was shaking, vibrating with the tears that threatened to spill out of his eyes and he rocked for a back on the chair. They checked, Tommy was still passed out on the couch, he was safe. So why was Wilbur here in the kitchen, and how the holy prime did he get out of his room?

“I think it’s time to finally talk about everything that happened in the last weeks.” Phil said slowly, testing the mood in the room and slowly setting down on the chair across from Wilbur, Technoblade remained at the door, leaning against the frame so that he could stop Wilbur from fleeing the scene if he tried.

“I didn’t...I didn’t want this to happen dad,” Wilbur whispered, not looking up from the blue “it’s true...It was just so much, the music was too loud and...all these memories...I didn’t know if it was real...and now Tommy...it would be better if you killed me again.” His last word got quieter every second and Phil tensed as he heard the last part, Techno didn’t hear it from his position.

“Please Wilbur, everything will be alright okay? We’re getting you some help. But first we want to tell you everything that happened. It wasn’t right of us to keep the truth from you. We want to make it right, as a family again.” Phil smiled softly, taking one of Wilburs hands in his and squeezing softly, looking at his son. Wilbur looked up, Techno grimaced, his face looked horrible.. Will hadn’t had the chance to wash off the blood that still covered his nose and mouth from where it ran down. His lip was split in two parts and his nose really was broken, swollen, bloody and just not really right. But Phil could fix this with a healing potion, for now he just needed to clean his son. He stood up, slowly to not scare Wilbur, and went to the sink where he took one of the towels from the side and held it under the lukewarm water for a second before going back to the table. This time he went over to Will, taking his chin in his hand to raise his chin so that he would face him. Then he dabbed the towel softly against the bloodstains, careful to not hurt him.

Techno watched the two of them, Tommy was still out cold, what was good. They didn’t need more sadness in this house right now. He slowly sat next to his twin brother and saw to the blue flowers that Wilbur let go off when Phil cleaned his face. As careful as he could be he took one of the sensible looking flowers in his hand, he flinched a bit as he felt calmer instantly, laying the blue back on the table and taking Wilburs hand in his, stroking over the others' knuckles.

“So, all finished. Now you have a beautiful face again Will.” Phil smiled, testing the waters. Wilbur just smiled back as good as he could, taking the healing potion from Phil to drink some. “Here, dap some of it on the towl and hold it to your nose too.” Techno said and gave him another dry towel. Wilbur did what he said and held the towl against his nose, and lip.

“Can I pwease know what hawwened now?” Wilbur tried to say as he was in a bit of pain as he felt the healing process kick in. Phil sat back down on his chair, looking uncomfortable to be in the house. A few minutes passed in a tense form of silence, np parties quit knowing how to address the problem that lays on the table (and no, we don’t mean the blue).

“So, Wilbur,” Phil coughed a bit to catch his voice “You know that you were in a coma for a month. That’s just the half of the truth, you were dead. After...a- after I stabbed you in the control room.” Wilbur flinched a bit, remembering a dark room made from obsidian. But he knew that Phil talked about another room.

“So in the month that you were dead we tried to bring you back to life, we still don’t know how you happen to know about the glitch and we don’t want you to remember right now. Everything with time, okay?” Wilbur nooded, but didn’t say anything, wanting to hear it all from Phil first. So his dad continued “But we, oh god how should i say this, we were fucking selfish, we thought that you didn’t deserve to die. We thought we could have helped you when you would be back. I guess we were wrong, somehow.”

“But we still can get this straight again.” Techno interrupted.

“What ritual did you do? I never heard of anything that could bring back dead people.” Wilbur said, looking from Techno to their dad and back again, Both looked to each other before techno nodded and let Phil continue talking.

“So I went to an old village where I lived during my childhood time. Some people still knew me and were happy to help when I told them about you. We worked two weeks through a lot of books, they knew how it worked but we wanted to be safe so we read and learned a lot more about it than probably safe for the world outside of the village. After we were sure to not mess anything up we brought your corpse there, we held it stable with some potions. And then we began the ritual, it was difficult and tiring and it would be too much to go into detail right now. But we had it after one week of practising it. We brought you here, in our family home so that you could rest and regain your power. But we knew that something went wrong the second you woke up first and...I’m sorry Wilbur. I shouldn’t have done something disrespectful like this.” Phil lowered his head, looking to his hands that lay still on the table in front of his chest. It was silent again for a few minutes before Wilbur made a movement to some of the blue flowers and pushed some towards Phil “have some blue, calm yourself. You seem sad.” A choked laugh escaped the blond man as he took some of the flowers and ran his fingers over the soft petals, it felt like petting clouds. If someone could pet clouds. Instantly he felt not so sad anymore, it was like the flowers would absorb all emotions except for happiness. Techno hummed shortly and looked to Wilbur who had his eyes on his lap. “Is everything okay Will?” The blood god asked, laying a hand on the other’s shoulder.

Will nodded “Yes, it’s just so much to take in...I...I kinda understand that you guys held it a secret. Sometimes I get dreams where I was like...going crazy...or was crazy and I don’t think that these were dreams but memories. I was scared of it but I didn’t know what happened to me.”

“So your brain let you forget, we talked about it a few days ago. Do you remember?”

“Yes...I think I remember. I wrote it in my book some time ago. ‘Probably amnesie because of trauma. Talked to Techno about it.’” He quoted, from his book probably. That made techno smile, to see that Wilbur remembered something that wasn’t really a good or a bad memory. “I..I really want to change, for the better this time. I want to make it up to anyone that I hurt.” Wilbur smiled sadly, but looked up with hope to Techno and Phil, which both nodded at his words.

“And we will help you, everyone will help you. And with time they will accept you again.” Phil said, walking around the table to both his sons, taking them in his arms and expanding his wings around them protectively.

“You guys having a soft moment without me?” They got interrupted from a snarky, tired sounding voice near the doorway. When the three looked up they saw Tommy standing there, leaning on the doorframe sort of heavily and grinning.

“Tommy!” Wilbur sprung up and ran the few steps to his little brother, crashing him in a strong hug. “I'm so so sorry, for everything that I did. I-I don’t remember much but I was an asshole to you. I’m sorry.” He cried, happy that his brother was okay. Tommy flinched a bit of the roughness but smiled widely and hugged back, patting Will on the back.

“It’s okay, like Phil said: We are going through this together, as a family. Yes you did pretty dumb things and I was scared of you. But I could never hate you, you’re my brother. And there is only one Wilbur in this world.” He felt Wilbur nood against his shoulder and then let go slowly. Both straightening up their backs and walking over to the table to sit down. “How are you doing Tommy?” Phil asked, Dadza mode activated

“Fine. Nothing that’s gonna stop the great TommyInnit- OWW YOU STUPID BITCHBOY!” Tommy screamed as Techno stabbed his middle finger at the wound on his side, the older one laughing deeply.

“Boys please.” Phil sighed with a smile, moving to one of the cupboards to retrieve a healing potion and giving it to his youngest son “Drink the half, not more. Don’t want you to fall in shock and die.”

“Could bring me back.” Tommy shrugged, taking the potion and drinking some of it before giving back to Phil. Everyone laughed a bit, if strained. They weren’t sure if it was early enough to make death jokes. But who cared, if they were laughing it was good, right? Right!

* * *

** _A year later_ **

“DADDYDREAM!” They could hear Wilbur scream from the top of his lungs as ran away from the other man, who was picking up speed faster than anyone ever saw. “Wilbur! Give me back my sword you idiot!” The dark blond screamed back, jumping over the prime path in one go to follow the brunette.

“When did I say joining this picnic was a good idea? I’m getting too old for this shit. WILBUR NOW GIVE DREAM BACK HIS SWORD YOU LITTLE SHIT!” Phil screamed at his son when Will literally jumped over their picnic blanket. Eret and Nikki, the only ones to sit with him, had the greatest fun of their lives watching Will and Dream chase each other. Phil just sighed and took a cookie from a plate that lay next to Nikki, being the one that brought the cookies with her. Wilbur and his sons made sandwiches, wherefore Eret had brought some ice and salad. Or how Phil said since half a year, his oldest son has brought some ice and salad. It wasn’t an official adoption, for Eret being over 18, but when Phil had asked the other one if he wanted to be part of their chaotic family Eret cried a second after, nodding and smiling with yes chanting out of his mouth with little thanks here and there.

Eret lived with Nikki and Puffy together in New L’Manberg in Nikki's big house, it needed 4 months after Nikkis question for Eret to decide if he wanted to move in with her, and when he said yes everyone was happy to have him in L’Manberg again. 3 Months after this, Phil didn’t really know, Tommy and Eret (yes together) talked to Tubbo about his relationship with Eret, which turned out to be a lot of tears and even some screams, but in the end they found each other again. Doing lots of things together to make their bond stronger than it was ever, including Tommy and the rest of the Sleepy bois as much as possible while still having bonding time as two.

And even Wilbur and Eret were best friends again, their bond as strong as before the first war. When Phil thought of Wilbur he thought of a lot of success. Success that they managed together, whether it was his memories playing tricks to him in the middle of the night, bringing him in an anxiety attack and attacking them or him tearing up a second after nothing happened to make him tear up. 1 month after everything he talked to Schlatt, Schlatt helped him, still doing it, to learn patience when something didn’t function. And Wilbur helped the ghost when he needed something.

The others developed good too, Nikki her bakery grew with attention, people out of New L’Manberg coming for her baked stuff. She could go in retirement in a few years if that keeps up.

Tubbo did good too with his status as president, he always tried to reason with people that had problems or needed his help. Even the other countries like Badlands made trading with him and the others. Eret, Quackity and even Schlatt helping him if he didn’t know what to do. Techno was often found training with Tommy and the others who wanted to join, New L’Manberg didn’t want any more wars, but some thought it was better to know some tricks if something would happen. At the same time he helped Nikki with her bakery, helping her get some ingredients that she couldn’t get on her own. He helped Tubbo too in advising him how to grow food so that L’Manberg would have enough in the winter or in a crisis. At the beginning it was stiff between the two of them, but in the end they realized that they were brothers once and made up like real men. Even Tommy got more mature with his 17. birthday, taking an example from Tubbo. Now both of the children could be hardly called children anymore, sure they played sometimes together like in the past but when it came to politics tubbo, as the president, and Tommy, as his right hand man, got the work done before anyone could even have the time to blink and take a breath. Everytime someone wanted to start a fight with New L’Manberg Tommy would be in the forefront and talk to the country that wanted fighting. Often succeeding in discussing things in peace and getting away without any hard work.

Phil couldn’t tell how proud he was of his sons, and the other members. Everyone worked hard to prevent anything that just remembered of the past actions that were made. Even Pogtopia got closed, everyone working on removing the buttons and the chests and other stuff that was down there. Nikki even found Mashroom who survived however. Then, after everything was cleaned up they closed the whole ravine so that it didn’t exist anymore. It took weeks and everyone helped. Even Wilbur after some breathing exercises as memories haunted his head and making him delusional for some hours and days.

Even his grandson managed to make him proud (he was proud of him before anything too, but don’t tell Fundy that), the fox hybrid managed the money in New L’Manberg, even teaching Ranboo how to do certain stuff.

And now the dad of the whole country (let’s be honest guys), found himself under a tree with the others, eating and talking with different people and still screaming after Will to just stop and give dream back his weapon. It was a hot day and the birds were flying around them, trying to steal their food. Nikki kept feeding them bread crumbs so they were in swarms next to the woman.

In the distance he saw Tommy, Tubbo and Quackity talking, he didn’t hear anything from what they talked about, but it sounded important.

“Didn’t the gremlins tell us that today wouldn’t be talked about any political stuff.” Phil said, more a statement than a question, still watching the trio. Nikki and Eret turned around, sitting with the backs to the others and laughing “Yeah they did. And the punishment was to clean the castle. I’m going over and let them know.” Eret stood up before he even finished his sentence, already striding over with long steps.

The castle, now unoccupied since a few months, Phil thought it was 2 months, but he wasn’t 100% sure. George decided to step down, the crown ruined after all more than one friendship and brought nothing more than sadness with it. Now there wasn’t any king, and the castle was merely a memory, standing there and looking pretty like the museum. that Eret finished with some help from Skeppy and Bad. Why exactly these two no one knew.

Phil laughed as he saw the disappointed faces of the three young ones as they walked together with Eret back to their blanket.

“It was something really life threatening and important Phil. Tell Eret to fuck off and not pull through this punishement. We need years to clean the castle.” Tommy cried out as he sat down on the ground next to Tubbo, snatching some cookies.

“Actually you work a week, 1 day and 4 hours on it Tommy. So you will still be 17 and not 71.” Eret smiled at the other one, getting hit with a cookie in the face the next second.

“Shut up.” Tommy laughed as Eret threw gras at him, some of it landing in his mouth and he choked on it. At this Phil lost it, Nikki joining his laughs as both bend over.

“You guys are acting like children, get a hold of yourself mates.” Phil said as he caught his breath again.

“We still are children.” Tommy told him, pouting.

“I’m over 18 Tommy, the only child are you, Tubbo, Ranboo and Fundy. Not to mention Purpled.”

“But Purpled isn’t here anymore sooo...wait, that doesn’t change anything does it?” Tommy asked, to which everyone laughed again, making Tommy stand up in search of Wilbur or Techno to bully them, or getting more bullied. Phil saw how Wilbur and Dream had settled down a bit away from the group, talking and laughing a few times. So Dream got his sword back after all.

“Phil! Fundy stole my wallet!” Ranboo ran over to the hardcoreplayer, crying and laughing as if he couldn’t decide what to do.

“What should I do against it? Am I your dad or what?” Phil asked with a smile, looking at his grandson that came in the distance.

“Yes.” Ranboo's death panned. “Since when?!” “Since now.” Ranboo countered to which Phil just sighed, how was it, he was the father of a whole nation?

“Fundy give Ranboo his wallet back or you’re cleaning the castle with Quackity, Tommy and Tubbo!” He called over before the fox could join them.

“Ohhh did the children talk about politics?” Fundy screamed when he finally stood next to the group, ihks.

“Yes, and you’re a child too.” Quackity said with his mouth full of salad to which Fundy just crinched. “Disgusting duck.” “Fuck off you poodle.

” Fundy stalked away after this, laughing silently.

“Dear god, let me never be a parent..” Eret chanted silently as he ate some of his salad on the plate, Phil just laughed at this “You would be a good parent Eret.”

“I wouldn’t trust him with a dog, even less with a child.” Tommy screeched.

“I just want to say my dog was awesome.” Eret laughed. But not denying anything.

* * *

_They were still far away from perfection, but together as a nation a family even, they would manage it and be back to a whole._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I could satisfy you lots with the chapter. It's a bit longer but I think you guys like this. If final questions are in your head ask me and I shall give you answer! :) 
> 
> I wish everyone a awesome christmas party, don't let corona ruin your mood about it! Stay safe, hydrated and don't forget to eat and drink! Love you guys and see you in the next MC fanfiktion!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first minecraft fanfiction so I was kinda nervous posting it.  
> But if you liked it please leave a Kudo and a comment. They give motivation and joy to me :). 
> 
> Have a good night/day and take care of yourself.


End file.
